Masquerade
by Jessica Loyana
Summary: "Quando ela abriu seu armário um envelope branco caiu em sua mão e ela pode sentir o perfume suave que vinha do papel. Seu nome escrito com letras douradas e uma pequena estrela no final. Aquele era um convite bem pessoal..." AU FABERRY
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Ó CÉUS! EU VOLTEI! Sério, eu sei que eu fiz uma promessa boba com The Berry Experience, mas a idéia não amadureceu o suficiente pra eu postar aqui. Não queria deixar vocês sofrendo com a falta de uma atualização e eu me conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que isso ia acontecer.

Porém essa fic vai ter sete capitulos. E eu já tenho os próximos dois planejados. Então fiquem tranquilos, eu não vou largar essa fic.

Lembrando que eu não possuo Glee, nenhum personagem aqui citado.

(Bem que eu poderia possuir a Lea né? HAHAHA)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Meu único amor, nascido de meu único ódio!<em>

_Cedo demais o vi, ignorando-lhe o nome, e tarde demais fiquei sabendo quem é._

_Monstruoso para mim é o nascedouro desse amor, que me faz amar tão odiado inimigo!_

_(Romeu e Julieta - William Shakespeare)_

**Beavercreek, OHIO**

**1988**

**Quarto de Elizabeth**

- Filha. O que eu vou te passar agora é um segredo de família. Passado pra mim pela sua avó, que por sua vez aprendeu isso com a mãe dela... Primeiro você deve me prometer que não irá contar isso a ninguém, o qual você não confie sua vida. Por favor, Judith.

A jovem levantou os grandes olhos azuis em direção a mãe que estava na cama e concordou com a cabeça. Contendo as lágrimas que inssitiam em rolar pelo seu rosto ao notar o quão pálida sua mãe estava.

- Ora vamos, não chore, meu anjo. Vá, pegue aquela pequena caixa que eu guardo, a que tem a rosa entalhada na tampa.

A menina se aproximou do closet da mãe e ao lado da caixa de jóias ela encontrou a bendita caixa. Era como se tivesse cnco anos novamente, brincando de esconde-esconde com os amigos, quando primeiramente viu aquela caixa. Não se atreveu a abrir. A atmosfera em volta dela a impediu. Todo ano desde então ela entrava alí, quando a mãe estava ocupada e apenas observava a caixa, imaginando quando seria o dia que poderia abrir-la. Não queria que agora, com seus 17 anos fosse essa data. Nem nessas circunstancias.

- Eu iria te entregar ela no seu aniversário daqui a dois meses querida, mas infelizmente não creio que não terei tempo...

- Não mamãe, não fale assim! - Ela voou para perto da loira mais velha com a caixa embaixo dos braços. - Oh não mamãe, espere, por favor não me entregue a caixa agora. Espere até que eu fala dezoito anos. Fique mais um pouco aqui, comigo... Por favor... - As lágrimas agora caiam na tampa da caixinha e ela hesitou antes de falar. - Posso abrir-la? - Ao ver a mulher concordando com a cabeça ela abriu o fecho de ferro do seu pequeno tesouro de família e se deparou com vários cartões. Cada um deles guardado cuidadosamente e com cores diferentes. Todos eram convites para uma festa. Judy olhou a mãe confusa.

- Todo ano, o filho mais velho da nossa família, organiza um baile a fantasia. As regras são simples. - Ela hesitou para tossir um pouco, o coração de sua filha apertando de dor ao ver a cena. - Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Pois bem, veja, a cada ano são mandados convites, inclusive pro anfitrião, por isso de eu ter todos esses guardados. Não se deve falar do baile, não se deve comentar o baile, não se deve saber quem é quem no baile. - Outra tosse um pouco mais prolongada. - É só um costume besta, mas me gerou tantos bons momentos, minha querida, que eu acredito que passar adiante seja uma óti - Ela parou para tossir novamente dessa vez precisando que Judy a abanasse para recuperar o folego. - Por favor Judy. Não deixe isso morrer. Meus melhores momentos foram passados nesses bailes, e eu quero que você viva isso.

A menina concordou com a cabeça abraçando a caixinha no peito. Enquanto o médico entrava no quarto para examinar sua mãe.

Na manhã seguinte Elizabeth Lucy Gregório morreu vítima de um cancêr de mama. Deixando um marido e uma filha desconsolados.

= / =

**Lima, OHIO**

**2008**

**Quarto de Francesca**

- Francesca Elizabeth Fabray! Volta aqui agora. - A loira mais velha estava segurando o pulso de sua primogênita enquanto a mesma tentava se desvencilhar. - Escuta o que eu estou te falando.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MÃE, ESSA É A COISA MAIS RIDÍCULA QUE A SENHORA JÁ ME MANDOU FAZER! Um baile? De máscaras? EM QUE SÉCULO A SENHORA VIVE? EU ME RECUSO A FAZER ALGO TÃO IDIO... - O tapa veio certeiro na boca da menina e ela olhou a mãe com uma expressão raivosa. - A senhora não fez isso.

- Você estava pedindo por isso Frannie! Eu não vou tolerar você menosprezando algo tão importante para nossa família! - Judy se sentou na cama passando a mão nos fios loiros que estavam em sua testa. - Você não entende o quão importanto isso foi na vida da sua vó, e na minha.

- E tem que ser eu? Caso você não tenha reparado você tem outra filha!

- Quinnie tem apenas 14 anos, Francesca, não seja ridícula. - Ela esfregou os olhos nervosa, aquilo estava começando a dar dor de cabeça na mulher.

- Ridículo é a senhora achar que eu vou ficar planejando bailes ridículos para adolescentes retardados se comerem em um canto escuro! - Ela estava de costas pra mãe procurando algo no armário para vestir.

Judy olhou para filha incrédula. - É mais do que isso, se você quer saber! SDe você acha que é só isso, talvez eu não deva passar essa caixa pra você. Com certeza não é madura o suficiente para entender a importância disso.

- Mãe para de falar como se eu fosse a Lucy! Eu vou sair com o David, se a senhora não se incomodar, eu preciso me arrumar. - Disse jogando um vestido preto curto demais para o gosto dela em cima da cama.

Judy levantou e caminhou até a porta com a caixinha debaixo dos braços, deu uma ultima olhada pra filha e suspirou pesado antes de sair do quarto. Já no corredor seus olhos cairam na porta de sua filha mais nova e ela se adiantou para bater na porta.

- Entra. - Disse uma voz de dentro do quarto. Assim que Judy pisou dentro do quarto a pequena Quinn Fabray estendeu os braços para a caixa. - Eu faço. - A mãe a olhou desconfiada e ela deu com os ombros. - Tô precisando de um hobbie. Por favor mamãe, confia em mim.

- Ok, Quinnie, só que você vai ter de ser muito cuidadosa. - Disse entregando a caixa pra ela, ainda hesitante.

- Mãe! Confia em mim, que eu já sei exatamente o que fazer!

= / =

**Lima, OHIO**

**2009**

**Corredores McKinley High**

Quinn olhou para os lados com atenção antes de tirar o envelope de dentro da bolsa. Sorriu ao ver o nome alí escrito com letras douradas.

_Rachel Berry_

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para empurrar o envelope para dentro do armário da morena e saiu satisfeita consigo mesma. Aquele era o único que seria entregado assim. Os outros todos já tinham sido enviados por correio, mas certas coisas precisam ser feitas de modo especial, para alguém especial.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bom, é isso gente, espero que interesse vocês! Porque eu fiquei uma semana que nem doida no trabalho planejando essa fic. E tudo por causa de uma estrofe de uma música, que vocês vão saber no capitulo cinco qual é xD

Eu queria dedicar esse capitulo LINDO pro meu OTP que é July xD

Eu ando muito feliz com a felicidade delas e isso me ajuda a escrever olha só!

E também muito obrigada a Gi lá do trabalho que fez com que uma fic de um capitulo só evoluísse pra uma de sete capitulos!

Até mais pessoas!

Se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem reviews eu posto o segundo capitulo amanhã...


	2. Magic

**N/A: **Então pessoal. Como eu recebi os reviews lindos de vocês, fiz como prometido e postei o segunda capitulo! Era pra ele estar pronto mais cedo, mas eu perdi metade dele porque meu computador resolveu desligar do nada. Aqui vocês vão entender como funciona o esquema do Baile então prestem atenção porque é importante ok? E gente de novo MUITO obrigada pelos Reviews!

Lembrando que eu não possuo Glee, nem nenhum personagem aqui citado. Só o Bob porque ele é meu!

* * *

><p>"<em>Traga toda a tua prenda, traga tudo que for<em>

_Que eu trago a poesia, pra esconder nossa dor_

_Traga toda a tua lenda, traga o teu cobertor_

_Que eu trago a poesia, pra cantar nosso amor"_

_(Menina do Balaio - O Teatro Mágico)_

Rachel abriu seu armário animada para mais uma semana na escola, não que fosse ser diferente, ela ainda era a loser da escola, filha de dois pais gays, sem namorado, que tinha uma conta no myspace onde gravava videos seus cantando. Porém aquele dia foi diferente. Quando ela abriu seu armário um envelope branco caiu em sua mão e ela pode sentir o perfume suave que vinha do papel. Seu nome escrito com letras douradas e uma pequena estrela no final. Aquele era um convite bem pessoal, a pessoa a conhecia, e aquilo a fez virar rapidamente a cabeça para o lado.

A pessoa deveria estar lá não é? Esperando que ela recebesse o convite,para então sorrir e ir até ela e... bem.. sei lá! Dar a mão pra ela e a acompanhar até sua classe de história? Era o esperado, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar raivoso de Santana Lopez que estava parada no final do corredor conversando com Noah Puckerman. O garoto virou e deu um leve sorriso para Rachel. Os dois não eram exatamente amigos, mas frequentavam a mesma sinagoga. A menina retribuiu o sorriso e fechou o armário levando seu material de história e o convite debaixo do braço.

Ao chegar na sala de história se sentou no canto direito ao fundo. Não era seu lugar de costume, mas estava tentando evitar atenção naquele dia. Algo a dizia para fazer isso. Algo a dizia que aquele convite não deveria ser visto por mais ninguém. Rachel respirou fundo e pegou o envelope o abrindo no colo, de modo que a mesa escondesse.

"_Lady Berry,_

_Fico feliz que você tenha aberto o envelope, estava com medo que o jogasse fora achando ser alguma brincadeira idiota de pessoas, igualmente idiotas, da sua escola. Felizmente tenho o prazer de lhe informar que está sendo convidada para o XIX Baile da Sociedade. Espero ansiosamente a sua presença._

_Com carinho, -L"_

Ok, aquilo era bem estranho. A pessoa a conhecia MESMO. E havia assinado como "L" quem diabos era L? Virou o pequeno cartão na mão viu a data e o endereço onde deveria estar. Eram dalí a duas semanas, em um posto de gasolina perto da saída da cidade. Olhou dentro do envelope novamente e achou mais uma folha dobrada.

"_Não estranhe o local. as 22:00 sua carona irá chegar. Antes temos algumas regras._

_1 - Não fale d'A Sociedade sobre nenhuma circunstância. _

_2 - Identidades não devem ser reveladas em nenhum momento._

_3 - Proibido a entrada de acompanhantes._

_4 - Brigas não serão toleradas._

_5 - Muito menos atrasos._

_6 - Divirta-se acima de tudo._

_Lembre-se estar no baile é um privilégio que pode ser fácilmente retirado."_

- Muito bem turma, vamos abrir o livro na página trina e quatro. Hudson, o senhor poderia começar a ler por favor? - O professor se virou para Kurt sentado na primeira fileira e Rachel enfiou o envelope dentro do livro de história rapidadamente. Enquanto o menino começava a ler o texto.

Ela não conseguiu prestar atenção a nenhuma palavra dita.

= / =

Rachel não conseguia decidir que roupa colocar. Andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, vestindo apenas uma calcinha branca e a toalha enrolada nos cabelos. Olhou para a cama e os três vestidos que haviam lá. O que deveria vestir? Algo clássico? Comportado? Mais solto? (Pra não falar vulgar. Até hoje ela ainda não tinha entendido o motivo de Hiram ter lhe dado aquele evstido vermelho tão obsceno.) Ela não sabia nada sobre esse tal baile. Se jogou na cama frustrada.

Absolutamente nada. Toda informação que ela tinha era o local onde ela deveria esperar, a data e a hora. Só.

Na realidade ela nem sabia se isso era verdade. Poderia muito bem ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto. Poderia ser um serial killer. Poderia ser um velho asqueiroso tentando se aproximar dela, ou pior, poderia ser Jacob Ben Israel querendo ficar a sós com ela. Aquilo sim seria terrível.

Desistiu de ir.

Afinal de contas, ninguém sentira falta dela. Era apenas mais uma loser naquela escola. Não tinha amigos, exceto por seus dois pais, e bem, eles não contavam exatamente como amigos para uma adolescente. Porque alguém se importaria se ela iria estar ou não em um baile estúpido. Isso é se existísse tal baile mesmo!

Seu celular vibrou na comoda e ela esticou a mão para pega-lo. Mensagem de um número desconhecido.

"_Só pra me certificar de que você não está pensando em desistir. Te prometo que não sou um assassino ;) . Espero que você venha mesmo, a noite não vai ter graça sem o seu brilho, estrela. - L"_

Rachel leu a mensagem três vezes antes de finalmente se tocar do que havia acontecido. Que diabos? Havia algum dispositivo na sua mente que permitia aquele estranho a ler seus pensamentos. Se sentou na cama intrigada e discou o número na tela.

Um toque.

Dois.

Três.

Desligado.

Tentou novamente, dessa vez já de pé e andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. Nada de novo. Uma terceira vez e só chamou duas vezes, antes de cair na caixa postal. Balançou a cabeça nervosa. Quando escutou outro bipe no celular.

"_Realmente achou que iria ser fácil assim? E qual a graça da brincadeira? Prefiro que você me descubra de outra maneira. Estou te aguardando. - L"_

A garota inclinou a cabeça e sorriu pra mensagem. Então era um jogo? Pois bem, ela iria mostrar que sabia jogar. Se virou para o vestido vermelho e o pegou para vestir. Qunze minutos depois estava pronta, com o vestindo lhe caindo no corpo perfeitamente e o cabelo preso em um coque alto na cabeça. Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para L.

"**Estou a caminho, e torcendo para que você não seja nenhum serial killer, ou Jacob Ben Israel. - R"**

Sorriu para sua assinatura.

= / =

A morena chegou ao local faltando exatos cinco minutos até dar a hora. Era um posto com pouca movimentação, um local discreto por assim dizer. Haviam apenas um carro esperando para abastecer enquanto um frentista atrapalhado abeastecia o segundo. Ele estava tão perdido que Rachel sentiu dó dele. Provavelmente era sue primeiro dia, e estava cobrindo a janta de alguém. O garoto se virou pra ela e deu um sorriso torto de quem está completamente sem graça com a situação, fazendo Rachel sorrir pouco antes de escutar um carro estacionando atrás dela. O vidro do motorista se abriu.

- Senhorita Berry? - DIsse colocando a cabeça pra fora. No rosto ele mantinha uma marcara preta que cobria toda parte dos olhos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Prazer, serei seu novo motorista a partir de agora. A senhorita prefere que eu abra a porta do carro? - Ele fez menção de sair do carro.

- Oh não, não! Pode deixar que eu entro sozinha, mas obrigada pela cortesia. - Ela deu a volta no carro e entrou pela porta do passageiro. - Se incomoda se eu sentar na frente? - Ela se virou para o homem ao seu lado, se perguntando o porque da máscara.

- De modo algum, senhorita, como se sentir melhor. Porém... - ELa o olhou intrigada. - Chefe nos mata se alguém descobrir onde é a festa, então preciso que você se vende. - Ele apontou o porta luvas pra ela.

Rachel sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo. Era perigoso demais, arriscado demais, mas algo nos olhos do homem a fez ver sinceridade e ela tomou a venda em suas mãos amarrando atrás da cabeça.

- Espero que valha a pena toda essa preparação, viu... ? - A menina inclinou pro lado do motorista.

- Ah! Robert, senhorita, mas pode me chamar de Bob se preferir. - A garota sorriu ao escutar o motor ligando.

- Pois bem Bob, te chamo assim se você parar com o senhorita e começar a me chamar de Rachel. - Ela deitou a cabeça no encosto. sorrindo.

- Como quiser, senh.. humn. Rachel.

= / =

Ao chegar no local, Bob a conduziu delicadamente até dentro do recinto. Sentia suas mãos fortes em cusas costas e aquilo a tranquilizada de alguma maneira. Bob havia vindo o caminho inteiro contando sobre sua mulher e seus dois filhos gêmeos, que haviam acabado de completar três anos. Sentiu ele abrinco uma porta e a colocando dentro do local. Alguns segundos depois o homem apertou firmemente a mão da pequena morena e falou.

- Só posso traze-la até aqui, Rachel, esse é seu camarim. Sua fantasia está pendurada no armário assim como a máscara. Ah, e por favor não comente que eu te disse meu nome, eu realmente não quero ser despedido. - A garota sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, ainda vendada. - A propósito. Eu te levarei pra casa no final da festa. Então até mais, Rachel.

Ele fechou a porta e Rachel finalmente tirou a venda dos olhos. O lugar era perfeito. Se ela fosse pedir um camarim dos sonhos, aquele seria o tal. Tinha um enorme espelho com várias lanternas em volta. Uma poltrona na frente, e uma comoda cheia de maquiagens e perucas, assim como algumas frutas. No outro canto havia uma cama com uma gardenia em cima e um cartão. Correu até ele.

"_Sabe o que Gardênias significam? - L"_

Rachel girou a cabeça tentando pesquisar na mente se sabia de algum significado, porém nada lhe veio a mente. Sorriu deixando o cartão no mesmo lugar e indo até o armário. Ao abri se deparou com um colant branco, com uma saia rodada com detalhes em dourado. A máscara era igualmente branca com detalhes em prata, e possuia um apequena estrela no canto superior direito. Rachel deu um grito de alegria. Ela era uma Bailarina! Sorriu ao ver o pequeno papel colado na roupa.

"_Entre na personagem. Vamos explorar esses dotes artísticos. - L"_

= / =

O baile inteiro ela esperou que alguém chegasse até ela, dizendo ser seu principe encantado que que tinha planejado tudo aquilo por ela. Porém nada disso aconteceu. Na realidade depois da primeira meia hora, a menina desistiu de procurar e resolveu que iria dançar. Alí ninguém saberia quem ela era. Ninguém a julgaria por ter dois pais, ou por ser baixa, nem mesmo por falar demais. Todos estavam alí se divertindo e ela queria fazer parte daquilo.

Saiu rodopiando pelo salão, enquanto observava alguns palhaços fazendo malabarismos, uma domadora de leão brincando com um garoto vestido em uma fantasia de leão. Um mágico loiro mexendo com fogo dentro de uma cartola. Existiam diversas pessoas vestidas como personagens de circo. E todos se divertiam com o clima contagiante da festa. Rachel achou ue não iria querer ir embora nunca.

= / =

Já eram quase três da manhã quando Bob apareceu para pega-la em seu camarim. A garota arrumou tuas coisas e deixou a fantasia cuidadosamente dobrada em cima da cama. Vendou-se com cuidado e deixou o seu novo amigo a guiar até o carro.

- Se divertiu, Rachel? - Ele perguntou abrinco a porta traseira do carro enquanto a menina balançava a cabeça contente. - Fico feliz por isso! Vamos pode deitar aqui no banco de trás que eu imagino que você deva estar exausta.

- Ah Bob! Foi tudo tão mágico! - Ela se deitou no banco e permitiu-se fechar os olhos.

Minutos depois Bob havia estacionado o carro e a garota tirou a venda. Estavam em frente a sua casa. Ela se virou para o motorista que continuava sorridente.

- Eu não iria deixar que você voltasse sozinha daquele posto no meio do nada, não é? Tenha um bom dia, rachel.

Ela sorriu e saiu do carro acenando para o motorista que agora acelerava em direção ao centro da cidade. Respirou fundo. Aquilo tinha sido uma experiencia totalmente inovadora. Afinal de contas tinha valido a pena ter ido.

= / =

Não muito longe dalí um carro estava parado observando Rachel Berry entrar saltitante em sua casa. E um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Quinn. Enquanto ela ligava o carro para ir embora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E ai? O que acharam? Gostaram do Bob? Ele vai ser divertido! E o que acharam da fantasia? As trocas de msg? Ó Deus eu estou ansiosa para vocês lerem tudo que eu tenho planejado para essa fic! Pequeno aviso galera, eu provavemente agora só posto fim de semana que vem, vou tentar mantes esse ritmo de dois capitulos por final de semana, mas pelo menos um eu garanto ok?

Quero sugestões sobre o que vocês acham que poderia acontecer, quem sabe eu num deixo a história um pouquinho maior não é mesmo?

Até proxímo fim de semana pessoal. E aproveitem a semana!


	3. Dance, Dance, Dance

**N/A: **Como eu havia prometido! Mais um capítulo! Esse vai ser dedicado pra minha Bro Dra. Olga xD

E bem, é isso, vocês vão descobrir um lado da Rachel que nem eu sabia que existia. LOL

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Mascarados!<em>

_Sátiros sorrateiros_

_indagantes olhos..._

_Mascarados!_

_corra e esconda_

_mas um rosto_

_o perseguirá"_

_(Masquerade - The Phanton Of The Opera)_

Rachel se aproximou de seu armário sem animação aquele dia. Tinha de pegar uma nova roupa pois acabara de levar o maior banho de slushies que tivera em toda sua vida. Tinham sido exatos quatro copos derrubados eum sua cabeça. E nem era de uva. Os infelizes ainda tiveram a coragem de misturar morango com laranja e limão. Ela estava com um cheiro esquisito demais. Precisava de um banho na verdade. Ela odiava ter de ir nos vestiarios, mas não tinha opção.

Abriu seu armário com cuidado e se inclinou para pegar sua roupa reserva quando um cheiro chamou sua atenção. Baunilha. Seus olhos cairam em cima do pequeno envelope branco que havia dentro de seu armário, e em um piscasr de olhos o sorriso tomou conta do rosto da garota. Ela puxou a mochila com suas roupas e se adiantou para tomar banho o mais rápido que fosse. Precisava ler imediatamente o que estava escrito.

Fazia um ano que seu coração não palpitava daquele jeito.

= / =

Duas semana depois, o grande dia havia chego. Rachel mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. O mesmo camarim, com as mesmas luzes e a mesma gardênia em cima da cama. Se jogou na cama rindo alto e pegando a flor para abraça-la. Exatamente a um ano atrás estava alí se perguntando o que ela significava. Amor secreto.

Amor.

Era isso que aquele ser misterioso sentia por ela? Talvez... Ela só tinha 15 anos. Será que alguém ja podia amá-la? Se virou para ver um bilhete colado no espelho. O sorriso no seu rosto se alargou ao ver a assinatura do pequeno recado.

"_Me mata ficar um ano sem falar com você. Ainda bem que __**nosso**__ dia chegou. - L"_

A morena deu um gritinho de felicidade e correu até o closet. Hoje ele falaria com ela! Ela tinha certeza que poderia ver o rosto de seu admirador secreto, e desde que ele não fosse Jacob ela certamente iria pular em seus braços e dar um beijo nele... Seu primeiro. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com um enorme vestido vermelho, levemente rodado e cheio de rendas. A máscara, também vermelha, tinha uma pena no canto direito. Era como se tivessem pego um vestido da era medieval e modernizado. Ela mal podia esperar!

Na roupa, como que esperando que ela encontrasse, outro bilhete estava grudado.

"_Seja uma rainha no baile assim como é no meu coração. Seu par estará usando a mesma cor que você. - L"_

Ela deu outro gritinho empolgada antes de entrar no pequeno banheiro que havia no quarto para se arrumar. O coração saltitando feliz em seu peito.

= / =

Seu solhos vasculharam o salão inteiro. Precisava achar o seu _Duque _(Assim ela tinha nomeado os personagens daquela vez) vermelho. Seus olhos logo cairam sobre uma mancha rubra de cabelos negros, rodando pelo salão. Ele tinha estilo. Na verdade, ele dançava muito bem. O fraque subia levemente no ar com os movimentos rapidos. A musica soava no fundo e as mãos de seu par flutuavam no ar, os pés deslizavam pela pista de dança, e com um giro ele parou a frente dela. Por trás da máscara Rachel visualizou os negros olhos puxados.

- Acredito que você seja _milady _essa noite? - Ele disse um sorriso se apoderando do seu rosto. Ralchel balançou a cabeça confirmando antes de pegar na mão do garoto e ir para a pista de dança. Uma nova musica começando.

Os violinos foram ouvidos e então que Rachel percebeu que a musica vinha, não de um dj, como no baile anterior, e sim de uma banda. Todos mascarados. Seu duque segurou sua mão e a rodou pelo salão enquanto a acompanhava para então juntar seus corpos em uma balada romantica e erótica. Nada adequada aqueles trajes, mas ao que parece as pessoas estavam gostando do show. Afinal, o garoto era um excelente dançarino, e ela, bem ela fazia aula de dança desde seus 3 anos de idade. Tinha de servir para alguma coisa não é mesmo?

Ele a rodou mais uma vez antes de pegar o corpo dela e inclinar para trás deitando seus olhos no vão entre os seios da menina. Ela não era avantajada, mas o vestido havia feito milagres que nem os melhores sutiãs existentes conseguiriam fazer.

Ela sorriu constrangida.

Continuaram com aquele espetáculo, com direito a rodopios no ar e um levantamento (que foi a coisa mais assustadora que ela ja fez na vida), por mais três músicas antes que finalmente parassem para poder pegar um pouco de ar, embaixo de aplausos vindo de todos os lados.

Se sentaram no bar para beber algo, não-alcólico de preferencia, e Rachel virou para o rapaz.

- Havia muitas coisas que eu imaginava sobre você, mas ser asiático certamente não era uma delas! - Ela disse brindando com o suco que o garçom acabaram de entregar para ela. O menino franziu o cenho.

- Como assim imaginava ao meu respeito? Você me conhece? - Ele olhou para os lado confuso. - Eu achei que a regra era que a gente não se conhecesse, mas é a primeira vez que eu venho, então não sei muito bem.

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que ele vinha? Então ele num era seu admirador secreto. Era somente mais um convidado qualquer. Seu sorriso morreu e o garoto logo percebeu isso.

- Eu não sou quem você estava esperando não é? - Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Desculpa estragar sua noite...

Rachel levantou o rosto para ele assustada. Como assim estragado sua noite? Ela balançou a cabeça divertida e deu um soquinho no ombro do garoto.

- Deixa disso, Rubro, foi o melhor parceiro de dança que eu poderia ter pedido! Além disso, meu admirador secreto deve estar se mordendo de ciumes daqueles passos obscenos que você me ensinou. - Ela gargalhou e o garoto a acompanhou, dando um gole em sua bebida logo após.

- Então quer dizer que tem um admirador secreto aqui? - A garota afirmou. - Ah! Então vamos fazer ele ficar com um pouco mais de ciumes, que acha?

- Ok! Mas primeiro eu vou no banheiro que minha maquiagem já deve estar um desastre!

- Vai lá, que eu te espero aqui, pequena!

= / =

O banheiro estava vazio. Rachel parou na frente do espelho e pegou um pedaço de papel para limpar seus olhos. Toda aquela dança havia tirado toda sua maquiagem. Abriu um compartimento que havia no espelho (Ela tinha o descoberto no ano anterior) e pegou um pó para o rosto. Tirou sua máscara e começou todo o processo de se maquiar novamente. Estava quase terminando quando seus olhos encontraram a maçaneta da porta que estava sendo aberta. Ela paralisou ao ver quem estava entrando.

Os cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Tinha um corpo magro, dava para perceber, e era mais ou menos um palmo mais alto que ela. O fraque preto estava alinhado perfeitamente, e tudo nele exalava poder. Os olhos por trás da máscara se viraram pra diva e ela congelou no local.

Era ele, tinha certeza que era ele.

Os olhos do garoto passaram da máscara em cima da pia para o rosto de Rachel e um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. Se aproximou com calma e pegou a máscara na mão, levantando-a na altura do rosto da morena.

Céus, ele estava alí tão perto, e ela podia sentir o perfume de baunilha que saia das mãos enluvadas dele, que agora estavam colocando a máscara na menina. Piscou um olho pouco antes de ir embora, deixando Rachel parada no meio do banheiro, sem saber que reação ter.

= / =

Voltar pro baile foi um quase uma tortura após o que havia passado. Ela sentia o toque dele, ainda que sob luvas, em seu rosto. O cheiro doce, os olhos misteriosos. Aqueles olhos que sugavam sua alma. Localizou seu parceiro, ainda no bar, sinalizando com a cabeça. O garoto veio imediatamente de encontro a ela e segurou sua mão de forma carinhosa.

- Está com cara de quem descobriu algo, pequena? Como foi a excursão ao banheiro?

- Ele apareceu lá! Você acredita, teve a audácia de ir até lá, só pra me jogar na cara que não é meu parceiro! - Rachel gesticulava exageradamente, fazendo o menino rir. - Não ria! è sério, eu quero tanto bater na cara dele agora! Isso é tortura!

- Hey hey, calma! Vamos nos divertir um pouco. Ele vai ver o que está perdendo ok?

- Ah ele não faz idéia!

Rachel puxou o seu parceiro e ambos foram para o meio da pista dançar. Por sorte, nesse exato momento os acordes Promiscuous Girl começou a tocar e Rachel percebeu que a banda tinha dado um tempo. Ótimo, era exatamente isso que ela precisava. Ela abriu um sorriso antes de se virar de costas para o asiático e colar seu corpo no dele. As mãos do menino foram imediatamente para sua cintura e ela começou a movimentar o quadril da maneira mais sensual que pode pensar. Ele inclinou o rosto até a orelha dela.

- Me dá carta branca? - Disse com a voz um tanto rouca.

- Faz o que for necessário. - Se era pra entrar naquele jogo, pois bem, ela entraria.

Segundos depois o garoto a virou de frente pra ele se encaixando entre as pernas da morena, continuando os movimentos enquanto os versos da música ficavam cada vez mais explicitos. Com a mão levantou o queixo da menina e então mordeu o mesmo levemente. Pouco antes de se afastar com uma mão na cabeça e outra decendo pelo torax, rebolando o quadril. Rachel inclinou a cabeça pra trás gargalhando. Era muito divertido o modo como ele a seduzia. Rachel virou de costas novamente e jogou as mãos atrás da cabeça rebolando de forma sensual até onde seu vestido permitia. O asiático grudou novamente seu corpo no da menina e desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela dando outra mordida. Rachel gemeu com o contato e se virou de frente com o garoto. Ele sorriu e abaixou até a altura da cintura da garota controlando com suas mãos os quadris dela. Ela entrou na onda e segurou os cabelos negros do menino continuando a dança. De canto de olho ela pode ver o _Duque _de preto a olhar nervoso e sair caminhando até o outro lado do salão.

Ponto para ela.

= / =

Rachel ainda dançou mais quatro músicas com o garoto antes de finalmente os dois estarem cansados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sentar e beber mais um suco de limão. Embora ela achasse que a bebida do menino tinha alcool no meio.

- Vamos, admite, eu sou um ÓTIMO dançarino! - Ele disse virando o copo de uma vez só. Rachel gargalhou.

- Você teve sorte de eu ser ao menos boa dançando! Já pensou se eu tivesse dois pés esquerdos, Rubro? - Ele fez uma careta ao escutar ela o chamar por aquele apelido.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Prazer! - Ele estendeu a mão para ela. - Mike. - Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Chang? Ó meu Deus! Você é da escola! - O garoto afirmou com a cabeça! - Mike! SOu eu, Rachel! - Ele balançou a cabeça.

- No way! Pequena, você tem de parar de se esconder debaixo daquelas roupas! - Ambos riram e ele deitou a cabeça sobre o balcão. Ja eram mais de duas da manhã e o salão já estava esvaziando. - Acho que devemos ir não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e os dois sairam em direção aos camarins.

= / =

Eram quase sete da manhã quando ela sentiu o celular vibrar no seu bolso. Estava jogada na cama dormindo, tinha dores por todo o corpo e quase certeza que sua cabeça ia explodir. Precisava dormir mais. Porém suas mãos vasculharam o bolso em procura do celular e ela piscou até focalizar a mensagem na tela.

" _Péssima idéia te deixar com aquele asiático abusado. Não faça mais isso ou te garanto que ele não irá ter herdeiros. Porém como tudo tem um lado bom, deu pra descobrir que a senhorita tem bastante gingado não é mesmo? E um cheiro maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem. - L_

_Ps: Tome mais cuidado no banheiro, não queremos ninguém descobrindo nossas identidades não é mesmo?"_

Ela se virou na cama com um sorriso presunçoso. Seria um longo ano de espera, mas valeria a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **É isso ae gente! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e não queiram me matar por causa de Cherry na fic, mas eu achei necessário, é um bromance muito fofo e eu adoraria que ele existisse em Glee! Afinal o Mike tá alí pra ajudar as duas! HUAHAUHAUA

Gente, OBRIGADA MESMO pelos reviews! De verdade, eles são lindos e eu amo vocÊs, e amo deixar vocÊs ansiosas pelo próximo!

Quem sabe eu não seja boazinha e poste o cap 4 amanhã?


	4. She's Like The Wind

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei! Não me matem! Mas é o seguinte, eu ia sim postar fds passado, porém eu sai no domingo com um amigo meu que não mora aqui no Brasil. E ele é muito importante pra mim e tudo mais, e agora eu não sei quando vou poder vê-lo de novo, então imaginem como eu estava destruida no domingo depois de me despedir dele né? Não tinha condições. Ontem eu não postei pelo simples fato que não vinha inspiração, porém hoje depois de cinco horas de trabalho árduo, tá aí. Espero que não esteja tão confuso. E que vocês goste.

Aliás, MUITO obrigada pelos Reviews, eu AMO saber o que vocês estão pensando sobre!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar<em>

_Apenas um toque de fogo tão brilhante_

_Não... eu não quero confundir essas coisas_

_Eu não quero forçar demais_

_Apenas um tiro no escuro que só você pode_

_Ser o único que eu estive esperando por toda minha vida_

_Então, baby, eu estou bem_

_Com apenas um beijo de boa noite_

_(Just a Kiss - Lady Antebellum)_

- Você promete que não vai dormir nesse? - A menina olhou pra cima para o rosto do melhor amigo.

- Você me fez assistir um filme de quase três horas sobre uma mulher aprendendo a falar inglês corretamente! - Ele deu um sorriso para Rachel que bufou.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama dela em seu quarto. Mike aconchegava a garota em seu toráx, e ela passava os braços cuidadosamente pela cintura dele. Quem os visse assim acharia até que eram namorados. Longe disso. Mike havia se tornado seu melhor amigo nesse último ano. Havia entrado para o Glee Club, inclusive, arrastando com ele sua namorada, Tina. Que por sua vez havia levado Artie e Mercedes. Que levaram Kurt (E seu namorado Blaine) e Finn, que levou Puck, que trouxe Santana e Brittany e por consequencia Quinn Fabray.

No final das contas o clube estava cheio agora e ela tinha feito mais alguns amigos. Porém Mike era seu porto seguro. Sabia que podia contar com o menino e gostava da sensação de poder se abrir com alguém.

Principalmente quando era pra falar sobre seu admirador secreto.

- Você vai gostar desse! Tem bastante dança! Eles lutam dançando, Mike! Você vai amar!

- Tá certo, você venceu, pequena, eu vou tentar prestar mais atenção nesse. Quem sabe a gente não planeja algo pro próximo baile... - Ele deixou o comentário solto no ar. Rachel se levantou apressadamente e o olhou animada.

- VOCê RECEBEU TAMBÉM? Ó CÉUS, ESTAVA ACHANDO QUE ELE NÃO IRIA TE CONVIDAR!

Mike começou a gargalhar e pausou o filme, que ainda não havia nem começado. Segurando Rachel que agora pulava na cama.

- Hey, hey! Calma, pequena! Duvido que ele vá deixar eu dançar com você, no final das contas... Mas então, quando chegou o seu convite?

- Faz uma semana já, estava no meu armário assim como os outros.

- No seu armário? Rachel, como assim no seu armário?

- Ué, no meu armário, como chega o seu convite?

- Pelo meu email!

Rachel o olhou confusa. Como assim os convites dele chegavam pelo email? Ela achou que todos chegavam em "carne e osso" assim como o dela. Se levantou ainda confusa e foi até a gaveta do criado mudo, tirando os 3 convites e o mostrando para Mike.

- Todos eles estavam no meu armário. Com perfume e tudo!

- Rachel, esse cara tá fazendo um grande investimento em você, você tem noção disso não é?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se deitou na cama colocando a cabeça nas pernas dele e suspirando pesado.

- Eu fico me perguntando se vale a pena toda essa espera, você sabe... Finn Hudson pediu para sair comigo... - O asiático começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela. - E ele é bonito sabe? E alto.

- E um completo idiota. Rachel, você merece alguém melhor... Chega vai, esquece isso, vamos ver esse filme logo, Tina vai lá em casa hoje a noite, e meus pais foram viajar!

- Urg! Vocês homems são todos iguais! - Ela deu um tapa no braço do garoto, provocando risadas de ambos, e colocou o play no DVD.

= / =

- Bob? - Rachel estava como de costume sentada no banco de passageiro do carro de seu amigo. Os olhos vendados já não a incomodavam tanto. O homem a respondeu com um "sim". - Eu sou especial não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim, Rach. Porque a pergunta? O que foi? Garotos da escola de novo? Malditos slushies...

Rachel abriu um sorriso enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Bob já havia escutado várias histórias sobre a vida escolar de Rachel. Não que ela saísse tagarelando durante todo o trajeto, mas, por uma golpe do destino Rachel encontrara Bob e sua família durante as comemorações de 4 de julho. Ela, que estava acompanhada de seus pais, acabou convidando-os para jantarem juntos. Conversa vai, conversa vem no fim das contas Bob tinha se tornado um excelente amigo de Hiram e Leroy (Que agora estavam até mais tranquilos ao saber que era Bob que a levava e trazia da misteriosa festa anual), melhor dizendo, Robert era tratado agora como um filho pelo casal. E os pais dela insistiam em falar da vida da menina na escola. Resultado?

Bob tinha se tornado um irmão mais velho super protetor. Clarisse uma cunhada adorável, que a enchia de doces veganos, sempre que iam jantar na casa deles, e Joshua e Blake os sobrinhos pentelhos que ela sempre imaginou que teria.

- Meus pais não deveriam falar tanto da minha vida pra você.

- Não é como se eu não falasse da minha também, mas diz, porque a pergunta?

- Você nunca me falou quem manda você me pegar naquele posto... - Ela sabia que estava entrando em águas turbulentas. Bob não falava do chefe.

- Olha Rachel, eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso, mas se está tão curiosa, você é a única que tem um motorista particular. Os outros convidados são levados em vans. vendados é claro.

- Mas então eles sabem quem são as outras pessoas?

- Oh não! Cada um é pego em um lugar, e vendado imediatamente. De qualquer jeito eu não deveria estar te contando essas coisas, o chefe já não gosta do fato de que você me reconheceu sem a máscara...

- Bob! Você contou pra ele?

- Não que eu tivesse tido muita escolha. Chegamos, Rachel.

A menina sorriu e pegou na mão dele, se deixando ser conduzida até seu camarim.

= / =

Como sempre Rachel encontrou a mesma gardênia em cima da cama. Porém não havia bilhete nenhum nela. Assim como não havia em nenhum outro lugar do quarto. Se jogou na cama e pegou o celular. Parando nos contatos na letra L.

"**Nenhum bilhete junto com a flor? Estou me tornando uma rotina pra você? - R"**

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente.

"_Digamos que não quero me tornar obvio demais. E como não veio nenhum comentário sobre a roupa, imagino que ainda não a tenha visto... - L "_

Rachel correu até a porta do armário e o abriu imediatamente. Ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Os olhos dela passavam pela roupa e ela sentiu as bochechas corarem. Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para Mike.

"**Deus abençõe minha ginástica toda manhã. Porque vestida de Arlequina as pessoas vão conseguir ver até meu útero!"**

Ela passou a mão pelo macacão que era sua fantasia. Era exatamente igual ao dos quadrinhos, cada detalhe, cada sininho no chapéu. Sorriu animada. Havia uma pequena nota colada na roupa.

"_Let's be bad. - L "_

Rachel correu até o banheiro, se arrumar aquela noite levaria um pouco mais de tempo, afinal de contas, ela tinha de pintar o rosto inteiro de branco. E colocar aquela roupa poderia ser um pouquinho mais complicado do que o normal. O celular vibrou com a mensagem de Mike.

"**Eu sou o Charada. Acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco, no final das contas. Só que sem muito contato fisíco que eu sou um moço comprometido agora!"**

Rachel gargalhou pouco antes de ligar o chuveiro. Aquela noite prometia.

= / =

Rachel e Mikes nunca se divertiram tanto. Inclusive porque as fantasias estavam cada vez mais interessantes de se ver. Acharam uma Malévola, um Jafar e um Magneto fazendo um tango assustadoramente sexy no meio do salão. Fora uma fantasia que Rachel tinha certeza que era Maga Patalógica beijando a boca de um Darth Vader (Que estava segurando o capacete debaixo dos braços)! Com certeza quem organizava aquele baile tinha um extenso conhecimento nerd, o que fez Rachel sorrir com a idéia.

Jacob Ben Israel não era tão inteligente assim. O garoto era mais do tipo Nerd espinhento que fica vendo anime porno o dia inteiro na internet. Mike chegou até ela com seu suco de limão na mão.

- Seu drink, senhorita! - Disse fazendo uma reverência exagerada, tirando o chapéu. Rachel jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando. Ele estava hilário naquela roupa. - Qualé? Eu fico ótimo de verde!

- Humn, ainda prefiro o vermelho! - Ela piscou pra ele, que agora estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Mas que porra, aquilo é a Maga Patalógica? - Disse apontando pro casal no canto do palco.

- Nem me fale, eu ainda estou tentando processar a informação.

- Deus, que nojo.

Rachel ia responder o garoto quando um cheiro invadiu suas narinas. Ao levantar os olhos suas pernas tremeram. Alí na frente dela, vestido de maneira social, com uma mascara cobrindo apenas os olhos e um chapéu preto, estava ele. O seu Duque. Engoliu em seco quando viu as mãos, novamente enluvadas, dele se entenderem pra ela.

A menina virou a cabeça pra Mike que parecia completamente chocado com a cena. O garoto fez menção de abrir a boca mas algo o parou. Ele fez um sinal que sim para Rachel e pegou o copo de suco na mão da garota.

- Vai logo, pequena!

O seu admirador fez apenas um gesto para o DJ, que começou a tocar She's Like The Wind. A menina olhou dentro dos olhos enigmaticos e deixou seus braços rodearem o pescoço do garoto. O menino sorriu com o movimento e pousou as mãos na cintura dela, começando a se mover lentamente com a música.

Os tempo parecia ter parado. E tudo que Rachel conseguia sentir eram as batidas do coração de seu par. Aceleradas. Ele estava nervoso e ela gostou da sensação de que provocava aquilo nele. Era mágico pra ela estar tão perto do seu objeto de desejo, ela mal conseguia se concentrar nos movimentos que estava fazendo. Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro do menino, sentindo o cheiro familiar que exalava dele. Nunca confiou tanto em uma pessoa. E nem ao menos havia visto seu rosto. Tudo que sabia é que ele era loiro, e tinha os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira na vida. Estranhamente eles a lembravam alguém, mas sua mente se recusava a lembrar quem era.

- Achei que você nunca ia chegar perto de mim de novo. - Ela disse baixinho, mais pra si mesma do que pra qualquer outra pessoa. Sentiu o garoto soltar um riso baixo e subir uma das mãos para seu rosto. Acariciando com o polegar sua boca. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o garoto a impediu, a soltando e colocando um dedo sobre sua própria boca, fazendo "Shhh", antes de a sair de perto dela, a chamando com o dedo.

Rachel ficou parada alguns instantes antes que conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo.

Porque diabos ele sempre a deixava assim, naquele estado de torpor? Balançou a cabeça e deu uma olhada pelo salão. Mike em uma conversa animadíssima com um dos irmãos metralha que haviam no baile. Ao que parece ele tinha feito um novo amigo.

E ela também. Se virou para onde o gangster tinha ido.

= / =

O caminho que seguiu era um corredor com inúmeros retratos nas paredes. Obviamente aquele lugar era uma mansão, porém todos estavam cobertos e Rachel não tinha vontade nenhuma de ver o que estava por baixo deles. Na realidade tudo que ela queria era ficar novamente perto de seu admirador.

Estava quase chegando ao final do corredor quando sentiu uma mão a puxar para dentro de uma sala. Do outro lado do aposento havia uma lareira acessa com uma poltrona na frente. No chão, Rachel observou que haviam espalhadas centenas de petalas de rosas, na parede escrito com uma tinta dourada.

É tudo pra você. Tudo oque eu faço. É pra você.

Não teve tempo de suspirar emocionada, pois sentiu mãos a empurrando com delicadeza para a parede colando os lábios no dela.

E o chão saiu de seus pés.

O toque, o cheiro, o tremor que sentia, tudo era novo. A boca gridada na sua, era macia, gentil, mas ainda assim pediu uma urgência, uma paixão que ela não estava preparada. Os olhos ainda estavam abertos olhando para a figura a sua frente, e ela gemeu ao sentir a lingua do garoto passar sobre sua boca. Suas mãos cravaram firmemente nos ombros do menino enquanto ela se deixava abrir os lábios e experimentar o doce sabor que vinha da lingua dele.

Era calma, delicada, não pexigia nada além de uma dança com a lingua da menina, que Rachel aprendeu rapidamente. Havia esquecido de respirar, havia esquecido suas mãos presas ao ombro dele, havia esquecido a vida. Tudo que importava ali, e naquele momento era aquele beijo. Seu primeiro beijo. Seu melhor beijo. Único.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou, mas sentiu os dentes do menino puxarem seu lábio inferior devagar e ele afastando o rosto com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não vai falar comigo? - Rachel perguntou ainda encostada na parede. Exaustas de tantas emoções que a prendiam alí naquele momento. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a grudar os lábios no dela, Mais urgentemente.

Ela poderia morrer alí naquele momento, que não daria a mínima.

= / =

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte Rachel tinha um sorriso nos lábios. O fim do baile havia sido maravilhoso, após alguns minutos beijando seu admirador, ele a conduziu de volta ao baile, e dançaram mais alguma músicas. O garoto não abriu a boca, exceto por um momento, quando Mike se aproximou dos dois. Ele inclinou o rosto até a orelha do menino e falou algo que fez o garoto sorrir. A festa não demorou muito a acabar, depois disso, mas ela ganhou um beijo de despedida antes de ver o garoto sumir nas sombras.

O celular vibrou.

"_Talvez eu precis me internar, viciei no sabor da sua boca. Céus, como dói esperar um ano, pra te ver. - L"_

E ela desejou que o tempo simplesmente voasse aquele ano.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tá, eu sei que não foi o final de capítulo que vocês estavam esperando, mas eu garanto que no próximo vocês vão ficar mais animados. So... Reviews please, e até semana que vem, folks!

Ps: A música é em especial pra Fer, porque a gente tava vendo quão breguinhas nós somos ontem xD


	5. Be Be Your Love

**N/A: **Primeiro de tudo MILHÕES de desculpas pela demora, eu tive alguns problemas fim de semana passado e de semana é praticamente impossível eu conseguir escrever, pois me demanda pelos menos 4 ou 5 horas pra escrever tudo. Não pq eu não faço idéia do que fazer, mas é que eu sou um tanto quanto perfeccionista com as coisas.

Segundo que eu queria agradecer IMENSAMENTE a Fer, a Nah e a Ju. Acho que sem elas não teria saído esse capitulo ainda hoje! Obrigada, e ele vai ser dedicado pra você ok?

Terceiro. Espero mesmo que tenha valido a pena a espera. E MUITO OBRIGADA pelos Reviews, e por não me abandonarem!

Esse aí é o capítulo que me fez criar toda a fanfic. A música que me inspirou é Lying is the most fun... Do Panic At The Disco ^^ então se quiserem ler escutando a música, lá no final do capitulo, acho que pode ficar interessante. E a cena que tem com uma música no meio é Be Be Your Love da Rachel Yagamata. Recomendo MUITO que leiam escutando a música!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Arrumarei essas coisas quebradas<em>

_Consertarei suas asas quebradas_

_E me certificarei de que tudo está bem_

_Minha pressão nos seu quadris_

_Afundar as pontas dos meus dedos_

_Em cada centímetro de você_

_Porque sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça_

_(This Love - Maroon 5)_

**Uma Semana Depois**

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo, Fabray? - O garoto olhou pra cheerleader acusador. Ela estava mexendo com sua melhor amiga, e bem, ele sabia o quão Rachel estava entregue naqueles jogos todos, e era justamente isso que ele não queria, que fosse um jogo.

Os dois estavam debaixo da arquibancada do campo da escola. As aulas tinham começado naquele dia, e ela não estava com saco nenhum pra encarar o menino, super protetor a sua frente. Revirou os olhos e deu com os ombros.

- Você tá de brincadeira comigo né? Fabray! Pelo amor de Deus, a pequena está doida por você! Que tipo de jogo insano é esse? - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos arrepiados. - Sério, eu quero que você pare com isso agora. - A olhou nervoso. - É o primeiro e único aviso.

Se virou pra sair dalí, estava quase no fim da arquibancada quando escutou Quinn o chamando. Virou o rosto.

- Eu a amo.

Ela o que? O menino balançou a cabeça, como se não tivesse entendido. Ela suspirou e se aproximou dele. - Eu a amo. Eu amo o jeito como ela sorri, e a risada histérica dela. Os olhos brilhando quando ela canta. Como ela consegue falar minutos sobre o mesmo assunto sem se perder, usar aqueles moletons horriveis de bichinhos e ainda assim parecer adorável com eles. Eu amo cada segundo do meu dia, porque eu sei que ela está no mundo. Eu não sei imaginar minha vida sem estar querendo fazer ela feliz. E eu to tentando, da única forma que me apareceu, conquistar o amor dela. - Ela suspirou. - Eu... Sei lá entende? Se isso não é amor, então o que é?

Os olhos puxados do garoto brilhavam com lágrimas prestes a brotar e ele agarrou a loira em seus braços fortes a apertando firme contra o seu peito.

- É a coisa mais linda que alguém já disse pra minha pequena! Eu vou te ajudar!

= / =

**11 Meses Depois**

- Rae, nosso Rock Band ainda está de pé né? - Mike passou um dos braços em volta de seu ombro a puxando pra perto. A outra mão do menino segurava fortemente na da namorada do mesmo.

- Céus, Michael! Para de me agarrar assim, vão pensar que nós três temos algum tipo de relacionamento obsceno! - Se virou pra menina mais nova. - Hey Tin! Como foi a prova? - Tina abriu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para Rachel.

- Opaa! Não muda de assunto, Berry! Está de pé ou não?

- Deus, você é um viciado! Está de pé sim! Mas você vai ter de me deixar fazer os aquecimentos vocais antes de cantar, não quero destruir minha voz em um videogame.

- Destruir a voz? Você deveria falar com a Fabray alí, faz dois dias que ela anda tomando chocolate quente, e se voluntariou pra ser o "megafone humano" da treinadora. - Santana disse entrando na sala do Glee Club e apontando para Quinn que estava no canto da sala rabiscando algo em seu caderno.

- Lopez, se mete com a sua vida, fazendo o favor? - Quinn resmungou, a voz um tanto alterada. Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça.

Era engraçado aquela relação que eles tinham dentro do clube. Sua vida havia mudado muito. Primeiro porque agora que ela era senior, poucas vezes as pessoas mexiam com ela. E bem, quando mexiam, um batalhão vinha ao seu socorro. Afinal, ela havia ganho uma nova família alí. Por mais que ela e Santana apenas se tolerassem, e ela mal falasse com Quinn, ou mesmo com Sam, tinha Mike ao seu lado. Puck se tornara mais amigavel com ela, Finn um ótimo amigo. Kurt e Mercedes eram os melhores pra fazer compras, e Brittany e Artie quem a fazia rir quase todas as reuniões.

Mr. Schue entru na sala animado e bateu as duas mãos.

- Eu tive uma idéia ótima pras Regionais!

E quando ele começou a falar sobre como um número misturando uma música do Abba, com dos Bee Gees iria ficar maravilhoso, Mike se inclinou até a morena tirando um envelope de dentro de seu colete.

- Hey, Rae. Olha o que me mandaram te entregar. - Os olhos dela brilharam em surpresa e animação.

No canto da sala, Quinn exibia um sorriso triunfante.

= / =

- PUTA QUE O PARIU! - Rachel gargalhou do garoto que olhava espantado em volta no camarim. - PORRA QUANDO VOCÊ DISSE TRATAMENTO ESPECIAL, ERA ESPECIAL MESMO NÉ?

- Eu tô tão feliz que você está aqui! - Ela foi se jogar na cama, para pegar a habitual gardenia. Porém ao lado havia uma Rosa Amarela. Rachel arqueou uma das sombrancelhas para o bilhete.

"_Rosas amarelas pro recente amigo que ganhei. - L"_

Mike se aproximou ainda maravilhado, e não percebeu quando Rachel lhe colocou a rosa na mão.

- Que? Ahn? - Ele leu o bilhete. - Ah! É pra mim? Nossa, ficar perto de você me dá sorte! Ganhei carona, to num camarim muito legal, e ganhei até uma rosa do seu admirador secreto!

- Não tão secreto assim, já que você sabe quem é... E não tanta sorte assim, porque você pediu tudo isso ai, em troca de não me contar quem era! - Ela deu um tapa no ombro do amigo, que se sentou do lado dela sorridente.

- Qualé, eu num ia deixar barato. E relaxa minha princesa, eu posso te afirmar que essa pessoa te ama tanto quanto é possível... - Rachel suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. - E eu te JURO que não é o Ben Israel!

Rachel soltou um riso baixo, balançando o corpo um pouco. Fazia algum tempo que ela sabia que não era Jacob, até porque seu Duque era loiro, e esquio. Qualidades que o outro nerd não tinha. Sentiu o celular vibrar.

"_Meu coração bate ansioso pra ver você na sua fantasia. Ela realça o que eu mais gosto no seu corpo... - L"_

Rachel engoliu seco. Do que ele estava falando? Se levantou e correu até o armário abrindo. Existiam duas fantasias alí. Mike iria vestir-se de Robin, dos Jovens Titãs com direito a máscara com fundo branco e tudo. E ela... Bem ela faria par com ele, e iria de Ravena.

Ravena e aquelas pernas expostas. Sentiu Mike colocar a mão em seu ombro.

- Sabe que eu gosto do conhecimento nerd desse teu Duque?

=/=

Rachel estava extremamente envergonhada daquela roupa. Mike havia a chamado pra dançar mas ela se recusara. Não sabia direito o porque, afinal no ano anterior estava usando algo tão colado quanto a própria pele dela. Talvez fosse isso então. A pele descoberta. A noção de que em algum lugar no salão aqueles olhos avelãs estavam analisando ela. E isso a arrepiava inteira.

Fechou a capa contra o corpo e se dirigiu até o bar para um suco de limão. Que se dane o limão. Ela queria algo alcólico. Abriu a boca para pedir um drink quando uma voz rouca a parou.

- Jason, faz um Manhattan para nossa querida Ravena aqui.

- É pra já, chefe.

Rachel virou os olhos pro ser ao seu lado. Estava todo de preto, com uma capa nas costas, a espada pendia na cintura, uma bandana amarrada na cabeça com dois buracos para os olhos, e um chapéu de aba larga com alguns detalhes em dourado. Por Deus, seu Duque estava de Zorro! Virou os olhos pra ela e a menina sentiu o perfume invadir suas narinas. Baunilha.

- Espero que você não se incomode de eu ter feito o pedido.

- Eu já estou feliz o bastante por você estar falando! - Ele abriu um sorriso mostrandos os dentes perfeitamente brancos. - Eu cheguei a pensar que você era mudo. Não que isso fosse um problema, eu provavelmente falo bastante por nós dois.

- Digamos que certas coisas me impediam nos anos anteriores. Planejei melhor hoje. - Ele estendeu a mão, com luvas como sempre, e pegou o copo com o drink dela. - Seu drink, Milady.

Rachel sorriu e pegou a taça da mão dele, sentindo leves tremores entre suas pernas pelo modo como ela a olhou. Aquela noite iria ser algo especial, ela conseguia sentir no ar isso.

Ela mal havia levado o drink a boca quando os acordes de uma música se fizeram presentes no ambiente, e o rapaz se aproximou dela, colocando a mão em seus ombros.

- Me concede essa honra? - Ele deslizou a capa dela pra fora do corpo lentamente. A levando para o meio do salão.

Rachel não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, e quando a suave voz feminina começou a cantar, ela observou a boca dele se mover conforme a letra.

_If I could take you away_

_Pretend I was queen_

Observou o sorriso se formar no rosto dele.

_What would you say_

_Would you think I'm unreal_

Rachel passou os braços atrás do pescoço do menino, e ele apertou sua cintura. Se movendo lentamente com a musica. Não havia passos, era só um balançar de corpos.

_'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

_Want to be your everything_

Ela poderia morrer alí agora? O quão perfeito ele poderia ser? Não queria nem tirar os olhos dele, nem soltar seu corpo, nem sair nunca daquela bolha de fantasia que se formava em volta deles.

_Everything..._

Ele se inclinou pra deixar um suave selinho em seus lábios. E o mundo girou na cabeça dela.

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that_

_Oh, how I try to be just okay_

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted_

_Was a little piece of you_

Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto do garoto e Rachel conseguiu sentir suas bochechas fervendo.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you just stay the night_

Ele se inclinou até o ouvido dela e sussurou um "Fica comigo essa noite." que fez as pernas de Rachel vacilarem.

_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_

_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_

E enquanto a vocalista cantava sir, o Duque fazia o mesmo no ouvido de Rachel, substituindo por girl. Rachel tremeu quando sentiu as mãos dele apertarem sua cintura mais avidamente contra seu corpo.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

_I want to be your love, love, love_

Os dois entraram em transe, rodando pelo salão, sem obrigação de agradar ninguém, apenas no mundinho deles, onde tudo era perfeito, onde ela era especial pra ele, e ele era tudo pra ela.

= / =

Quando ele pedou em sua mão e começou a conduzir pelo corredor, Rachel não sentiu mais medo, nem vergonha. Ele lhe passava tranquilidade e segurança, e aquilo ela vinha lutando a vida inteira pra conseguir. Os quadros continuavam cobertos, porém dessa vez Rachel nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar os panos que o cobriam. Seus olhos estavam fixos na pessoa a sua frente. Seguiram por não mais que um minuto quando ele parou em frente a uma porta, com um brilho estranho passango pela fresta. Tirou uma chave do bolso para abri-la.

A conduziu para dentro do quarto e então ela pode observar. O local estava coberto por velas no chão, dando ao ar uma iluminação romântica. A cama de casal que havia no meio estava coberta por petalas de rosas, e o ar estava impregnado com um perfume suave de incenso. Era tudo perfeito.

- Gosta?

- Amo. - A garota respondeu se virando pra ver o sorriso no rosto do menino. Ele tirou o chapéu e pendurou em um cabideiro qualquer, assim como sua capa e as luvas. Se aproximando lentamente dela.

- Eu te quero tanto Rachel. Mais do que jamais imaginei que fosse querer. - Ela envolveu os braços no pescoço do rapaz, que rapidamente a levantou fazendo-a se encaixar em sua cintura. Fez o caminho até a cama. - Eu quero que você seja minha essa noite. - A voz rouca dele, provocava arrepios em toda sua pele.

Ela sabia o que ele queria. E Deus sabia o quanto ela queria aquilo também, mordeu os lábios para conter um suspiro. Ele a deitou na cama se colocando por cima dela. Uma perna se encaixou entre as suas e a morena gemeu baixo ao sentir o contato.

- Eu sou sua, sempre fui. - Ela se inclinou para puxar o garoto para um beijo suave. Ela queria aproveitar cada segundo daquela noite, ao lado dele. As mãos dele seguraram o rosto da menina de forma carinhosa e ela tremeu ao sentir os dedos frios do menino. um choque passou por todo seu corpo. Ele riu roucamente fazendo a menina revirar os olhos.

- Eu gosto das reações que eu provoco em você. - Os olhos dele brilharam enquanto ele largava a boca dela pra começar a trilhar um caminho pelo rosto dela.

Rachel suspirou alto. Aquilo era uma sensação totalmente nova, todos aqueles tremores, e aquela ardente vontade de ter seu corpo preenchido pelo que quer que fosse que o Duque tinha a oferecer. Ele a encarou ainda risonho e ela sentiu o rosto enrusbecer. Poxa, Rachel, ele só deu um beijo no seu pescoço, não é motivo pra tanto. Ou era?

O garoto passou a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, achando o ziper da fantasia. Deu um sorriso malicioso antes de puxar para baixo, deixando a carne bronzeada da menina exposta. Ela se ajeitou na cama melhor para que ele pudesse puxar a roupa de seu corpo. A máscara impedia que ela visse suas sobrancelhas mas ela teve certeza que ele havia arqueado uma. Ela balançou a cabeça envergonhada, o fazendo rir.

- Se te deixa mais calma, é tão novo pra mim, quanto pra você... - Ele disse um tanto inseguro, Rachel mordeu os lábios. Ele havia a esperado. Assim como ela tinha feito por ele. Sentiu seu corpo ser despido na frente dele, e o olhar dele seguir por todo seu corpo. O brilho se tornando mais intenso. - Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi na vida.

- Não que você tenha visto muitas né? - Ela deu uma risadinha, enquanto sentia o corpo dele pesando sobre si.

- Só você vale a pena. - Ele a beijou de novo, as mãos, que antes estavam firmes na cintura da menina, agora subiam pela barriga da menina, deixando leves apertos pelo caminho. Chegou a um dos seios dela e sorriu quando sentiu a excitação da menina alí.

Ela inclinou o corpo contra o dele e passou a mão no rosto delicado. De onde ela conhecia aquele olhar? Aquele jeito penetrante de sugar sua alma? Algo dizia que era familiar, que era algo que ela estava acostumada, mas porque? Sorriu e mordeu o lábio enquanto o menino começava a desfilar os dedos da outra mão pela margem de seu corpo. Os arrepios voltaram e ela arqueou as costas num pedido mudo por mais. Ele queria torturar ela, não era possivel!

- Anda logo com isso... - Disse com os dente cerrados de desejo. Ele meneou a cabeça e colou a boca no ouvido da morena.

- Eu não escutei um "por favor". - A voz rouca dele no ouvido dela a fez soltar um gemido baixo. Ele reagiu a isso passando de leve a mão na parte interna da coxa dela. - Eu decidi que gosto de escutar você pedir por mim...

A morena soltou outro gemido, dessa vez mais alto, e apertou suas pernas, sentindo seu corpo pulsar. Ele desceu os lábios de seu pescoço e cobriu o seio direito da menina com a boca.

- Eu... - Ela não conseguiu completar a frase. Um suspiro aguro escapou de sua garganta ao sentir a mão dele passando levemente por cima do pano da sua única peça de roupa. - Por favor... - Ela gemeu, fazendo o garoto rir, ainda com a boca beijando seus seios, ele alternava entre um e outro.

As mãos dela acharam o caminho para o pescoço dele e ela o puxou para um beijo mais violento, puxando o pano da camisa do garoto o suficiente para enfiar as unhas na cintura fina do rapaz, o fazendo gemer na boca dela. Ele puxou a calcinha para o lado, a provocando.

- Pede. - Disse entre os beijos que espalhava pelo pescoço dela, voltando sua boca para, seu novo brinquedo favorito, os seios de Rachel. - Pede, Rachel. - Sua voz ficou mais séria, e ele roçou o dedo pelo centro dela.

- Eu... Quero você... - Os olhos dele a encararam e ela estremeceu pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. - Dentro de mim. - Ela soltou um longo suspiro quando sentiu ele a invadir.

= / =

Rachel sentiu os braços dele envoverem sua cintura enquanto depositava um beijo em seus ombros nus. As velas agora já estavam todas apagadas, deixand o quarto numa escuridão agradavel. Estava exausta, por todas as emoções e sensações que havia sentido poucos minutos atrás. Ele a tomara por inteiro pra si. Ela nem sequer questionava o fato do garoto não ter tirado nenhuma peça de roupa. Ele a fizera se sentir completa apenas com suas mãos e boca. Riu baixo, fazendo com que o garoto se aconchegasse mais ainda em seu corpo.

- Rachel. - Ele disse roçando o nariz no pescoço dela. Ela resmungou. - Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo. - Ela fechou os olhos e os dois cairam no sono abraçados. Certos de que nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que a sensação de estarem juntos alí.

= / =

Quando rachel acordou na manhã seguinte já estava em sua cama. Um lírio se fazia presente em cima de seu criado mudo, e um bilhete do lado.

"_Lírios querem dizer "Eu desafio você a me amar". Eu te desafio a me amar durante esse ano, e prometo que vou te amar de volta. Vou te esperar pacientemente, como faço desde que te conheci. Te amo, minha Rachel. - L"_

Ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos e apertou a flôr contra o peito, pensando que poderia morrer com a espera, mas ele havia a esperado, e ia esperar, então ela faria o mesmo. Por aquele amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não me matem! Prometo que no próximo capitulo (Que sai a semana que vem, SEM atrasos) a Quinn vai compensar isso de ter deixado a Rachel sozinha. Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam do capitulo, TODAS as cenas ok? Não só o sexo xD

Depois desse capitulo só mais dois até o final da fic! Estou ansiosa para ver como vocês vão reagir, e como a Rachel vai reagir tbm!

Beijos, e crianças, FELIZ PÁSCOA!

Não exagerem no chocolate ein? Até semana que vem!


	6. I Just Met You! And this is crazy

**N/A: **Então galera! Primeiramente queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração pelas sugestões! Eu li todas, e bastante delas eram bem parecidas, juntei o que eu achei de melhor e fiz isso aqui!  
>Um capitulo extra!<br>Ou seja esse não vai ser o penúltimo capitulo, como eu tinha falado antes, e na verdade nem o próximo será. Vocês ganharam dois capítulos extras! Olha só que coisa boa!  
>E em segundo lugar eu queria agradecer a Pandora, que fez um desenho LINDO da Quinn de Zorro! Depois que tiver completamente pronto, eu mostro pra vocês!<br>Enfim. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Quando você amar alguém você fará qualquer coisa<em>

_Você fará todas as coisas loucas_

_Que você não pode explicar_

_Você atirará na lua e apagará o sol_

_Quando você amar alguém"_

_(When you love someone - Bryan Adams)_

Rachel abriu os olhos se sentindo diferente aquela manhã. Já haviam se passado quase duas semana desde o baile, e desde tudo _aquilo _e o recesso de final de ano havia acabado. Ela respirou fundo. Era tortura ficar sem notícias de seu precioso Duque por tanto tempo. Tudo que tinha recebido dele fora o Lírio no dia seguinte, e aquela promessa de amor. E agora ela se sentia impotente. E meio boba por ter deixado que chegasse a tal ponto, mas... Só de lembrar da voz dele suspirando seu nome enquanto a tomava por inteiro...

Se levantou, para seus exércicios na ergométrica e seu ritual de aquecimento vocal, quando viu um pequeno envelope vermelho no travesseiro ao seu lado. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ela o pegou com as mãos ainda trêmulas.

"_I've been hoping for someone like you_

_Five thousand nights_

_Let me be the one to love you for_

_Five thousand more_"

_Já que você é um ser que respira música, vou te cortejar durante esse ano, com elas. Só te peço que me espere. -L"_

Deus, como ele sabia exatamente a hora de ir atrás dela?

= / =

- E então garotos! Como foram de ano novo? Espero que tenham passado bem porque eu tive uma idéia genial! - Mr. Schue entrou na sala do coral mexendo as mãos ansioso. Rachel abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o professor levantou a mão pedindo um tempo. - Veja, em um grupo de pessoas, seja em sala de aula, num grupo de dança, música, ou mesmo em uma casa, tem sempre alguém com quem você conversa menos, tem menos intimidade. Pois hoje nós vamos trabalhar com isso! - Ele foi até a lousa e escreveu INTIMIDADE bem grande no quadro. Ainda sem se virar ele continuou. - Finn, quem é a pessoa que você menos conversa aqui no Glee?

- Ah... - O garoto alto olhou em volta pra todos os rostos. E Rachel sorriu o encorajando. - Acho que é a Sugar, professor.

A menina olhou para onde Finn estava sentado e deu uma piscadela de olho, fazendo ele corar furiosamente.

- Ok! Sugar vá até o lado de Finn. Por favor se organizem de modo a formarem duplas, e lembrem-se quem vocês tem MENOS intimidade no grupo! Se ouver algum impasse nós resolvemos!

Mike foi puxado do lado de Rachel por Santana e Tina por Brittanny. A garota vacilou. A sua primeira opção era Satã... Sugar já havia sido pega por Finn, Rory por Puck, e Teen Jesus agora conversava animadamente com Kurt. Levantou os olhos e se deu conta da única pessoa que estava sem par, assim como ela.

Quinn Fabray.

Não que ela tivesse medo ou algo assim, só imaginou que a menina não iria gostar de trabalhar com ela. Afinal todas as vezes que Rachel falava algo, ou cantava uma música, ela se limitava a sorrir para seu caderno, onde vivia anotando coisas. Porém a escolha não era de toda ruim, Quinn tinha uma ótima voz, era afinada e bem... era a pessoa com quem Rachel menos falava.

Mr. Schue se virou e encarou as duplas formadas. Um sorriso se aponderou de seu rosto.

- Garotos, isso vai ser perfeito! Agora, vocês precisam conhecer seu parceiro. Quero uma música que os dois gostem.. Mas tem que os dois gostarem mesmo ok? Vou deixar o resto da aula pra vocês conversarem. - Ele se voltou para o piano para pegar algo quando algo lhe parou. - Ah, dupla vencedora ganha ingressos para assistir O Fantasma da Ópera em New York, tudo pago pela nossa querida April, que conseguiu o papel de Madame Giry!

Rachel se virou pra Quinn e ela abriu a boca com um sorriso, articulando "Relaxa, a gente já ganhou essa".

Rachel gargalhou e pegou na mão de Quinn para a puxar para um canto da sala. Ela percebeu que as mãos da loira estavam frias. Soltou imediatamente antes de se sentar em uma cadeira.

- Primeiro eu acho que devo te pedir desculpas,,,

- Pelo que? - A loira inclinou a sobrancelha, se sentando no chão em frente.

- Bom, você é a pessoa que eu menos converso né? - Quinn riu da cara de preocupada que ela estava fazendo.

- Rachel! Eu acho que eu devo desculpas tambpem então! E está tudo certo! - Ela disse balançando a cabeça, e Rachel começou a rir também, se sentindo estranhamente feliz ao escutar seu nome vindo da boca da loira.

- Bom, vamos trabalhar não é? E por favor, sem joguinhos de ser Megafone da Treinadora de novo, preciso da sua voz intacta e perfeita!

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça enquanto rachel começava a falar sobre musicais.

= / =

- Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa idéia. Digo, seus pais não estão em casa, Rachel!

- Quinn! Eu não vou te atacar, relaxa, juro que você vai sair daqui com os dois rins no lugar e sem nenhuma tatuagem satânica! - Rachel subia as escadas fazendo Quinn a acompanhar em direção ao seu quarto. Já fazia quase um mês que estavam naquela procura louca por uma música. Tinham criado um laço muito forte de amizade, e Rachel se sentia tão segura perto da garota que até mesmo Mike já estava começando a ficar com ciúmes. - Além disso, Mike vive vindo aqui pra gente assistir musicais! E olha que ele é menino! - Ela parou em frente a uma porta escura com uma enorme estrela com o nome dela dentro. - Bem vinda ao meu camarim!

Quinn revirou os olhos colocando os pés dentro do quarto. Era tudo muito simples, mas muito Rachel Berry. Com direito a cartazes da Broadway na parede, uma cama enorme, alguns ursinhos de pelúcia, uma comoda com um notebook rosa em cima, enfim... Bem Rachel.

- Ok, por onde a gente vai começar? - A morena virou ansiosa pra Quinn que agora tinha o olhar fixo em um canto do quarto, onde uma caixa estava embrulhada. Rachel virou os olhos pra lá imediatamente, e seu coração acelerou. Havia um envelope em cima. Ela correu em direção ao presente, pegando a carta imediatamente.

"_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_Isn't too hard to see?_

_We're in heaven"_

_Eu sei que você já deve ter um monte de bichinhos, mas eu quero que seja esse aqui que durma nos seus braços. -L"_

Rachel se virou pra Quinn que sorria de uma forma estranha pra ela. Assim que a viu a menina virou o rosto indo se olhar no espelho. A morena voltou ao embrulho e o abriu tirando um enorme Leão de pelúcia, o cheiro de baunilha impregnando o ambiente.

- Uau, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna... - Quinn estava ao seu lado analisando o bichinho em suas mãos.

- Ahn... Eu... Encomendei! - Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas. - Ah qualé! Vamos trabalhar vai!

- Ui! Rachel, você está ficando vermelha! - Ela disse se levantando e mostrando a lingua pra pequena diva.

- Eu não tô não! - Rachel disse indo até ela e dando um tapinha em seu ombro, sentindo as orelhas queimarem.

- Uou, eu não sabia que dava pra ficar nesse tom! Meu Deus Rachel, você já deve estar com febre! - Ela disse rindo pra menina, que a empurrou na cama subindo em cima logo após. - Hey, hey, hey! Que que você vai fazer? - Disse com um tom ainda divertido.

- Te obrigar a falar que eu não estou vermelha! - Os olhos da morena agora tinham um brilho maldoso. - Como é sua tolerância a cócegas, Fabray?

- Ah, não.. Rachel! Rachel! - Os dedos da pequena começaram a se mexer lentamente na frente do rosto de Quinn, somente como uma tortura, e ela já podia sentir a menina se contorcendo embaixo dela. - PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO FAZ ISSO.

- Ops, tarde demais!

= / =

- Então me explica direito como é que você e a Santana conhecem esse musical mesmo?

- Ah, Rae, minha mãe me levou semana passada pra assistir, e eu chamei a Santana, a gente tem de se conhecer num é? Achei que ia ser um passeio legal.

- E bem, a Britt tinha ido ao cinema com a Tina, eu achei que não seria de todo mal, afinal nós precisavamos de uma música...

- E quando a gente escutou Crazier Than You, os dois olhamos um para o outro e sabiamos que era a nossa música!

- Sabe, Berry, você tem um bom amigo aqui viu? Nunca achei que o japonês aqui fosse tão divertido.

- Chinês!

- Eu sei, só tô te irritando!

Rachel olhava boaquiaberta praquela interação. Era simplesmente assustador o quão bem Santana e Mike estavam se dando. Ela balançou a cabeça incrédula enquanto as três outras meninas (Quinn, Tina e Brittany) chegavam com os baldes de pipoca. Quinn se sentou do lado dela.

- A nossa não tem manteiga ok?

Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso e concordou com a cabeça pegando um pouco da pipoca com a mão e colocando na boca. Mike se levantou e foi dar play no filme, indo apagar a luz logo em seguida.

Quando um estranho chama, o remake. Rachel não entendia porque as pessoas gostavam tanto de filmes como aqueles. Não haviam passado nem trinta minutos de filme e Quinn se levantou pra ir ao banheiro. A menina se mexeu incomodada, de repente estava frio, e ela tava começando a ficar com medo do clima pesado que o filme tinha. Seu celular vibrou no seu bolso.

"_Saudades de mim? Eu jáenlouquecendo de vontade de te abraçar de novo... -L"_

Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso olhando pra tela do celular e o guardou pouco antes de Quinn se sentar ao seu lado novamente, trazendo com ela o calor humano. Rachel se aconchegou um pouco no sofá, e a loira passou os braços por volta de seus ombros, inclinando a cabeça pra menina.

- Que era aquilo? Mensagem da pessoa secreta? Tá escuro mas eu ainda consigo te ver corando, Berry... - Rachel apertou as mãos com forças.

- Quinn! - Ela disse fazendo a outra rir um pouco e voltar atenção pro filme, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

Rachel enfiou a mão no pote de manteiga novamente enchendo a boca e mastigando com calma. Ela olhou ao redor. Britanny estava agarrada a Santana, que mantinha os olhos vidrados na tela, a mão das duas entrelaçadas. Tina dormia no colo de Mike e esse fazia carinhos leves nos cabelos da menina. Era tão bonito como eles se amavam. Rachel sentia falta daquilo. Daquela intimidade, os toques, a cumplicidade. Ela queria poder dar a mão pra alguém e passear por Lima, ir na sorveteria, ver um filme na casa de algum amigo. Ela suspirou pesadamente, e Quinn a olhou de canto de olho e acompanhou o olhar da morena. Apertando os braços em volta dela. Rachel olhou pra tela, um pouco mais calma.

- O que diabos... AH NÃO ELA NÃO VAI SAIR DA CASA NÉ?

Tina abriu os olhos nesse instante em um pulo ao escutar Rachel gritando, Brittany escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Santana e Mike e Quinn começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Rachel, relaxa, é só um filme!

- Nããão, ela tá fazendo tudo errado! ELE TÁ LÁ! MEU DEUS NÃO QUERO VER ISSO! - A menina se virou contra o corpo de Quinn e afundou o rosto no ombro da outra garota, que agora tremia o corpo todo de tanto rir.

- Sério, Michael, nós temos de fazer isso mais vezes. - Disse Santana batendo um high five com o asiático a frente dela.

= / =

- Você tá pronta?

- Tem certeza que é essa a música, Quinn?

- Confia em mim que vai dar certo!

Rachel segurou na mão de Quinn pouco antes de ir para um lado do palco, Quinn indo na direção oposta. A banda começou os primeiro acorder e Rachel sorriu. Com o microfone em mãos e se dirigindo para o centro do palco. Os olhos fixos em Quinn.

**R: I threw a wish in the well**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell**

**And now you're in my way**

Quinn soltou uma leve gargalhada ao ver como Rachel se movia no palco, se insinuando e apontando pra ela. Quinn se moveu em direção a ela, sem perder contato visual.

**Q: I trade my soul for a wish**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this**

**But now you're in my way**

Rachel deu uma leve piscadinha para Quinn antes de se virar para o publico e colocar seu microfone no pedestal. Ao que Quinn fez o mesmo.

**R: Your stare was holding**

**Q: Ripped jeans, skin was showing**

**R: Hot night wind was blowing**

**Q: Where do you think you're going, baby?**

E então as duas começaram o refrão, empolgadas enquanto batiam mãos em cima da cabeça, e gesticulavam telefones uma pra outra.

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**It's hard to look right, at you baby**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**And all the other boys, try to chace me**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

Rachel pegou na mão de Quinn e se virou pra ela dançando enquanto Quinn começava a segunda parte da música ainda segurando o microfone com a mão livre.

**Q: You took your time with the call**

**I took no time the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all**

**But still you're in my way**

Ela girou em seus proprios calcanhares e voltou para seu próprio microfone fazendo um biquinho pouco antes de continuar sua parte.

**R: I beg and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I'd feel it**

**But it's in my way**

As duas tiraram seus microfones quase que em perfeita sincronia, dos respectivos pedestais e começaram a pular animadamente pelo palco, fazendo com que Mike, Tina, Britt e Kurt subissem ao palco pra dançar.

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right, at you baby**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**And all the other boys, try to chace me**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me maybe**

Dito isso a música terminou e o professor se levantou batendo palmas animado. Rachel tinha certeza que havia ganho aquilo!

= / =

- Quinn eu tenho medo... - Rachel segurava na blusa da menina com força enquanto a outra a arrastava para o meio do aeroporto.

- Rachel! Você tem que perder esse medo!

- Nós poderiamos ir dirigindo, de carro, o que acha?

- Você sabe muito bem que nós não temos tempo.. Se você tivesse sugerido a três dias... - Quinn continuava a empurrar a menina pelo portão de embarque. Já haviam feito o check in, e arrumado tudo, só faltava ela conseguir convencer a menina a ir para dentro do avião.

- Você iria aceitar?

- Claro que não! Rachel, pelo amor de Deus! É na primeira classe! Não quero perder essa oportunidade!

- Mas Quinn! Aviões caem!

- E carros batem! Rachel é a última chamada, vamos, deixa de ser mole!

A menina abaixou a cabeça e passou pela enorme porta a sua frente indo em direção ao avião. Elas haviam ganho a competição, e bem, ela não estava exatamente ansiosa pela parte do avião... Mas era o Fantasma da Ópera! Ela precisava ver aquilo, e bem, ir com Quinn iria ser uma experiencia completamente nova. O celular vibrou no seu bolso e ela se virou pra ver se Quinn já havia passado, mas aparentemente ela estava resolvendo algo com o segurança ainda na entrada. Abriu a mensagem.

"_Que foi que acontecei com aquele asiático que eu te dei? A loira ai se tornou mais interessante? Cabelos loiros, olhos verdes... Está criando um padrão, querida? HAHAHAHAHA Boa viagem, meu amor. E fica tranquila que vai dar tudo certo. -L"_

Quinn parou ao lado dela, enquanto Rachel guardava o celular no bolso do jeans. As duas andaram um pouco em silencio até chegarem finalmente ao avião, e de lá até suas poltronas. Quinn ajudou Rachel a se sentar e se sentou ao lado dela.

- SENHORES PASSAGEIROS, QUEIRAM POR FAVOR COLOCAR O CINTO PARA INICIARMOS A DECOLAGEM.

Rachel virou os olhos assustada pra Quinn enquanto tentava encaixar o cinto na trava. Quinn soltou o seu próprio para prender o dela. Seu corpo se inclinou em direção ao da morena, e os olhos se fixaram por um segundo um pouco mais longo do que o normal.

E então Rachel sentiu as pernas amolecerem, o coração acelerar, suas mãos estavam suando e ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca rosada de Quinn.

Assim que ela pendeu o cinto voltou ao seu próprio lugar e se ajeitou com calma. Segurando a mão da garota na sua.

- Fica tranquila que vai dar tudo certo! - Ela piscou um dos olhos e Rachel achou que poderia desmaiar.

Era possivel que ela estivesse gostando de Quinn Fabray?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E ai? Quem vocês iriam escolher, a Quinn ou o Duque? HEHEHE Rachel muito bobinha gente! Mas é o amor que cega ela!

Obrigad anovamente pelos reviews, vocês são uns amores! Do fundo do meu coração eu agradeço! E agradeço a Fernanda porque ela fica aturando minhas idéias malucas pra essa fic! (E me ajuda com algumas tbm), a Dra e a Jessie que não deixaram eu enlouquecer de stress hoje (E acho que elas nem perceberam) e a Nah que quase me BATEU pra me forçar a escrever esse capítulo!

Até semana que vem, Folks!

Ps: Hey, você pessoa que escreve fic no seu blog (E que recomendou a minha), me manda ele por PM por favor! Eu gosto de ler ^^


	7. Don't you shiver?

**N/A:** UHUL! Finalmente, depois de passar o feriado inteiro sem IDÉIA do que escrever, estamos aí! Sem muito o que falar, espero que vocês gostem, e quem quiser escutar a musica, Shiver do Coldplay, é uma boa.

Ps: As roupas das meninas foram baseadas em roupas que a Lea e a Dianna usaram, a primeira na Fox Fall Eco Cassino Party e a segunda na premiere da segunda temporada de Glee, depois deêm uma olhada.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Se você precisar de um ombro, o meu está aqui.<em>

_E eu te amo_

_E ninguém pode te dizer o que fazer_

_E rosas e diamantes jamais poderia tomar o lugar_

_Do seu rosto_

_Eu espero que você nunca hesite perguntar por que?"_

_(To her, with love - Kara's Flowers)_

Era tudo como um sonho! Rachel havia acabado de ver O Fantasma da Ópera na Broadway! E foi tudo mágico, o lustre caindo, os duetos, as lutas, o Fantasma sumindo... Tudo tinha sido tão perfeito e apaixonante. Segurou na mão de Quinn em vários momentos, apertou o braço dela toda vez que o mascarado aparecia. Um suspiro ou dois.

Quinn sorria com cada reação da morena.

Estavam agora dormindo no quarto de hotel, no dia seguinte de manhã o vôo a levaria de volta pra casa. Apenas uma cama de casal, Rachel não se incomodava.

Porém o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, e se virou para o relógio ao lado da cama, abrindo os olhos de forma preguiçosa.

3:42 am.

Se revirou na cama a procura de Quinn no quarto. Achou a loira sentada na varanda olhando a cidade abaixo. Os dedos se moviam sobre as cordas em uma suave melodia. Pensou em se levantar e ir a chamar pra deitar, quando a voz de Quinn se fez ouvir.

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

_I know you don't listen to me_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

Rachel de apoiou na mão e sentiu o peito se encher de calor com a música. A voz de Quinn era algo que a acalmava. Era suave, doce. E fazia Rachel querer ouvir mais. Abraçou o Leão de pelúcia que havia trazido.

_But on and on_

_From the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in the line_

_Just to see if you care_

Rachel não sabia que Quinn gostava de Coldplay. E aquela música, era tão linda...

_Oh, did you want me to change?_

_Well I've changed for good_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_

_And I wanted to say_

Um arrepio passou por todo corpo da menina ao escutar aquelas frases, e ela sorriu em antecipação ao refrão.

_Don't you shiver_

_You shiver_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam lentamente e ela deixou que a voz da loira a levasse para o mundo dos sonhos. Na varanda lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da cherrio.

_= / =_

- Fala sério, Rae! É igualzinho o Elvis! - Mike apontava para nuvem com uma expressão confiante em seu rosto. - Olha o topete! - Ele virou o rosto pra ela.

- Por Deus, Michael! Aquilo não é um topete, você é muito puritano, achando que _aquilo _é um topete! Olha a outra nuvem! Tá perto demais, e aquilo certamente parecem pernas...

- Rachel! - Quinn e Mike repreenderam a garota que agora rolava na grama rindo.

- Qualé, deixem de ser puritano vocês dois!

Os três estavam deitados na grama do Farout Park. Rachel adorava aquele lugar, era relativamente perto de casa, e ela gostava de passar as tardes alí deitada na grama.

- Rachel, você está vendo imagens pornográficas em nuvéns! - Quinn apontou divertida para o céu.

- É a falta... - Resmungou baixinho, Mike engasgou numa tentativa frustrada de conter o riso e Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Wow, taí uma coisa que eu não sabia de você!

- Você não sabe metade das coisas, Q!

- Mike! Mais uma palavra e eu conto pra ela sobre aquele seu segredinho que você me fez JURAR não contar pra ninguém!

Quinn se sentou na grama animada, virando por cima do asiático logo após.

- Uhhh, parece que alguém tem uma coisinha a esconder!

- Ahhh não! Fabray, sai de cima de mim!

- Mike Chang, não é assim que se fala com uma dama! - Rachel se sentou ao lado dos dois e deu um tapa o ombro do amigo.

E então os dois começaram a rolar pela grama, distribuindo tapas leves e alguns apertões. Rachel sorria com a interação. Era bom ver seus dois melhores amigos no mundo se dando tão bem. Quinn tirou o celular para tirar uma foto de Mike submisso embaixo dela. O celular de Rachel vibrou em seu bolso e ela abriu a mensagem sorridente.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_E é isso que te faz linda pra mim. - L"_

Rachel soltou um leve riso. Mike se levantou trazendo Quinn junto com ele pra perto da morena.

- Hey Rae, tô indo buscar a Tin alí na biblioteca pública! Quer uma carona?

- Nah, vou ficar mais um pouco, me faz companhia Q?

- Claro!

Nos despedimos do menino e fomos no sentar um pouco mais adiante em frente ao pequeno playground das crianças. Haviam apenas três correndo de um lado pro outro no enorme brinquedo enquanto os pais conversavam alguma coisa do outro lado.

- Eu vou sentir falta disso...

- O que? O parque?

- Não... Nós três. Os três mosqueteiros sabe?

- Opa! Então certamente e sou Athos, o mais velho e inteligente! Mike é o beberrão do Porthos e você o _pobre, inocente e religioso _Aramis!

- De jeito nenhum!

- Vamos lá Rachel, o Aramis não encaixa com nenhum de nós dois! - A morena bufou concordando. - E.. Hey... Yale é log oali virando a esquina... E bem Julliard é praticamente do lado de NYADA... Nós vamos nos ver bastante ok?

- Ok... - Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro da loira. - Quinn?

- Humn.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? Eu meio que tô sem par, e bem... Você é minha melhor amiga...

- Eu... Eu adoraria, Berry.

= / =

- BOB! CLARISSE! - Rachel se esqueceu por um momento que estava vestindo um vestido um tanto curto e pulou no pescoço do "irmão mais velho" - Deus, como eu senti falta de vocês!

- Hey, pequena! Foi só um mês! - Ele disse tirando o casaco da mulher e pendurando no cabideiro, enquanto Rachel os acompanhava para sala de jantar.

- Um mês inteiro sem o meu irmãozão! Vamos, papai fez Bangan ka bhurta!

Os dois pararam pra olhar pra pequena que agora ria da cara dos dois. Se apressou em sentar ao seu lugar vendo Robert puxar a cadeira rpa esposa e então se sentar ao lado dela.

- Rachel! - Ele disse um tanto impaciente. A menina começou a gargalhar.

- É beringela indiana! Seu dramatíco, depois eu que sou a atriz da família!

- Ah, mas você é! Robert, meu filho! - Hiram apareceu da porta da cozinha abrindo os braços para abraçar seus convidados. - Rachel ainda não contou não é mesmo?

Bob olhou curioso para pai e filha em sua frente. Os dois abriram um sorriso enorme.

- Ela foi aceita em NYADA.

- WOW! ISSO É ÓTIMO, MANINHA!

- Rachel! Que maravilhoso! - Clarisse foi a primeira a ir dar um abraço na menina, seguida de Bob que levantou ela do chão. - Por favor nos chame para sua primeira apresentação! Os meninos vão ficar animadíssimos!

- Ahh, queria que você tivesse trazido eles, estou doida de saudades dos meus pequenos.

- Sorte sua que eles ainda não passaram sua altura...

- Querido! Se comporte!

- Jantar na mesa pessoal!- Leroy entrou trazendo a comida em um carrinho que muito lembrava os de serviço de quarto em hotéis. Rachel revirou os olhos para o pai. - E uma champagne para nós comemorarmos a aceitação da nossa estrelinha!

- Papai! Não me chame assim na frente das visitas!

- Espere até você ganhar seu primeiro Tony querida. Uma multidão inteira vai descobrir quando seu pai levantar o cartaz que ele está planejando.

- Hiram! Por Deus, não posso falar nada pra você!

Os cinco começaram a rir e entre conversas sobre a viagem de Bob e a acietação de Rachel o jantar se passou. Rachel amava sua família. O coração apertou com a idéia que em menos de duas semanas ela estaria se mudando pra Nova York e aqueles jantares seriam menos frequentes.

- E nós não vamos dar uma festa de despedida? - Bob disse ajudando Rachel a recolher a louça da mesa.

- Ah, Mike providenciou isso! Na verdade... - A campainha tocou. - Viu? Minha carona acabou de chegar! - Ela disse dando pulinhos no lugar.

- Ahh! Sabia que esse vestido ai tinha outras intenções! Eu abro a porta, pode ir pegar suas coisas.

Rachel correu escadas acima ainda dando risada para pegar sua bolsa e logo estava na porta de entrada. Bob estava parado olhando boquiaberto para Quinn. A loira vestia um vestido amarelho um pouco acima do joelho e com um pequeno detalhe em preto. Parte dos cabelos preso delicadamente. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver Rachel. O vestido preto e curto faziam com que ela ficasse mais bonita.

- Hey, big boy, você é casado! - Rachel deu um tapinha na nuca do homem pouco antes de ir com Quinn em direção ao carro. A loira ainda virou pra trás pra apenas fazer um sinal de "shh" pro motorista que agora exibia um sorriso no rosto.

= / =

Musica alta. Musica muito alta.

Rachel estava agora no meio da sala de Mike Chang fazendo uma perfeita reprodução de sua dança de Promiscuous Girl. Puck urrava alto ao ver os movimentos dos dois, Tina batia palmas empolgada no canto. O glee club inteiro estava lá, e para surpresa de Rachel algumas outras pessoas haviam vindo também. Na maioria alguns calouros com os quais ela tinha feito um pouco de amizade, umas quatro cherrios, fora as meninas, dois jogadores do time de futebol e uns meninos da antiga escola de Blaine. Ela estava absolutamente com aquilo. Todos tinham ido dizer parabéns pra ela e dizer que iam sentir sua falta.

Mesmo que talvez ela nem falasse mais do que duas frases, com alguns deles.

Se virou para pegar mais um copo vermelho cheio de um liquido que ela não quis pensar no que era.

- MICHAEL VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU TE AMO? - Gritou para que o menino conseguisse escutar. Ele abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo antes de ir pegar sua namorada para fazer sua própria dança.

Rachel virou o copo inteiro de uma vez e se virou pra onde Artie estava sentado, sorriu animadamente e puxou a cadeira dele para o meio da sala.

- Seu dia de sorte, Arthur! - Ela disse passando a mão no torax do garoto, que balançou a cabeça desacreditando. A voz de Rihanna começou a soar no ouvido dos garotos.

Os braços da morena foram pra cima enquanto seu corpo se movia sensualmente envolta da cadeira do menino que batia as mãos animadamente entrando no jogo. Rachel riu mais uma vez antes de sentar no colo do garoto, ainda animada. Puck pegou a cadeira do menino e começou a rodar no meio do salão. A menina se levantou e foi até onde Finn e Sugar dançavam e se colocou rebolando no meio deles. O garoto ficou um pouco perdido a principio, mas ao ver a namorada agarrando a cintura de Rachel e seguindo o ritmo resolveu ir no embalo. Ficou alí por um tempo antes de ir para o meio da sala de novo subindo na mesinha de centro.

Brit subiu na mesinha ao lado dela e se encaixou entre suas pernas para continuar a dançar. Já estava sem a parte de cima da roupa. Santana olhava maravilhada para a loira. Os ombros da morena começaram a balançar enquanto ela puxava Brittany para cima para dar um beijo na bochecha dela, perigosamente perto da boca.

- NÃO SE ATREVA HOBBIT! - Ouviu a voz de Santana soar pela sala, acima do som. - YO TE MATO CHICA!

A música acabou e logo outra começou a preencher o ambiente. Rachel sentiu uma mão puxando ela pra perto de si. A morena não resistiu e colou os quadris nos de Quinn começando a se mover. A loira colocou a boca na orelha dela.

- Deus, te deixo sozinha por cinco minutos e você já está recebendo ameaças de Santana? - Ela sentiu a morena apertar sua cintura gargalhando.

_Beats so heavy make my head get hazy_

_Big boots make the ground shake crazy_

_Body so hot, feel like they taze me_

_Kill the lights, watch the crowd gets shady_

_Girls getting tricky, move round like elastic_

_Boys turned on, you can see all the static_

_Charge it up, make it automatic_

_Stop the press, hear the kick go manic_

Rachel se virou de costas e começou a rebolar até o chão sentindo o corpo de Quinn contra suas costas. Era tão quente, tão bom. Subiu. Quinn inclinou a cabeça pra frente.

- Começando a reconsiderar a idéia de que você seja o Aramis viu? Tá mais pra Porthos, bebendo desse jeito!

Rachel gargalhou.

_I feel you move closer to me_

_All the signals peaking_

_Crack up my electricity_

_Till I overload_

Rachel já estava esticando a mão para que Sam pegasse ela quando sentiu as mãos de Quinn possessivamente em sua cintura a virando para si. Novamento colocou a boca em sua orelha.

- De jeito nenhum, todo mundo já dançou com você hoje, não sobra nada pra mim? - Quinn disse divertida.

_Lovestruck_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam maliciosamente. Passou uma mão pela nuca de Quinn a puxando mais pra perto de si e sussurando em seu ouvido.

- Pra minha melhor amiga? Só o melhor.

E então ela grudou os lábios nos da loira iniciando um beijo feroz e apaixonado.

= / =

Rachel acordou com a cabeça estourando. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada que havia acontecido na festa do dia anterior. Lembrava-se da festa, e alguns flash dela dançando, mas na maioria das vezes era tudo um borrão em sua mente confusa. Se sentou na cama, tateando a procura de seu Leão de pelúcia. O pegou com um sorriso.

- Eu preciso te dar um nome sabia? - seu celular vibrou na comoda. Ela sorriu, seu Duque mandava mensagens de bom dia, todos os dias, sempre no mesmo horário.

"_And I can't explain,_

_But there's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away._

_Espero que você guarde ao menos uma dança pra mim hoje. - L"_

Os olhos dela brilharam! Seu Duque iria até o baile de formatura! Seu dia não podia ter começado melhor.

= / =

- Nervosa? - Quinn olhou nos olhos de Rachel, o baile havia começado fazia uma hora e a menina só sabia olhar de um lado para o outro ansiosa.

- Um pouco... Consegue acreditar que tá tudo terminando? - Ela olhou em volta pros amigos dançando enquanto Blaine cantava uma música qualquer no palco. Quinn suspirou.

- Está tudo começando, Rachel! Uma nova vida... Escuta, eu preciso resolver um negócio, tudo bem você ficar sozinha?

- Claro! Eu vou sentar um pouco!

Quinn assentiu e se retirou deixando Rachel com seus pensamentos. Uma nova vida. Era aquilo que ela temia, o novo. Estava tão acostumada com a vida daquele jeito. Um admirador secreto, melhores amigos do mundo. O Glee Club... E agora aquela paixão por Quinn. Sentiu um sorriso se formar no seu rosto involuntariamente. Ia se levantar para pegar mais ponche quando ela o viu. O terno preto, uma cartola na cabeça, os cabelos presos curtos pentiados cuidadosamente para trás. As mãos enluvadas. Ele falava algo com Blaine no palco e o garoto assentiu com um rosto um tanto estranho.

Rachel ficou parada olhando enquanto ele se aproximava. Os acordes da musica começando lentamente a preencher o local. Ela observou casais se formarem e quando seu Duque finalmente chegou até ela, tinha uma máscara cobrindo a parte de cima de seu rosto inteira, deixando livre apenas aqueles lábios rosados que Rachel queria tanto nos seus.

Ele esticou a mão sorridente.

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?_

_I know you don't listen to me_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

_But on and on_

_From the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in the line_

_Just to see if you care_

Rachel abraçou o garoto e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro acompanhando o ritmo da musica calmamente. Um balançar de corpos calmo.

_Oh, did you want me to change?_

_Well I've changed for good_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way_

_And I wanted to say_

_Don't you shiver_

_You shiver_

_Sing it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

O perfume dele era o mesmo. Baunilha. Rachel apertou mais seu corpo esquio contra o dela. O coração batendo mais forte.

_So you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

_And is this my final chance of getting you?_

E então, ela percebeu. A música, era a mesma que Quinn tinha cantado. Levantou os olhos pra encontrar os dele sorrindo em sua direção.

_But on and on_

_From the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in the line_

_Just to see if you care, if you care_

Como não havia percebido antes? Os olhos dela, a boca dela, o corpo, a pele. Quinn estava ali, vestida como um garoto, dançando uma musica com ela, e fazendo com que suas pernas tremessem.

_And it's you I see_

_But you don't see me_

_And it's you, I hear_

_So loud and so clear_

_I sing it loud and clear_

_And I'll always be waiting for you_

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_And you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me_

Ao final da música, a loira se inclinou e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel, pouco antes de se virar e sair pela mesma porta por onde Quinn saíra minutos antes. A diva ficou algum tempo parada observando o salão, as mãos ainda sobre a boca.

Quinn era seu Duque!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E TODO MUNDO DIZ, ALELUIA! HAHAHAHAHA Finalmente a Rachel se tocou né? E agora, como será que vai ser?

Vou deixar vocês curiosos! Mais dois capitulos até o fim da fic... E talvez eu não poste nesse fim de semana, tem aniversário do meu melhor amigo, e sabe como é né?

Agradecer aos reviews, pq vcs são umas LINDAS!

Até pessoas!

Ps: O parque existe mesmo, só procurar no google maps, é adorável...


	8. It Will Rain

**N/A:** EU SEI! Mas gente, aconteceu um monte de coisas que me impossibilitaram de escrever nos fds passados, e eu num vou ficar dando explicações pq eu acho que vão parecer desculpas esfarrapadas.! Porém eu voltei, e está aqui um capitulo pra vocês! Não é exatamente o que eu estava planejando, e ele CUSTOU a sair!

**Enjoy It **

* * *

><p><em>"Nada faz sentido<em>

_Nada faz mais sentido_

_Nada está certo_

_Nada está certo quando você vai_

_Perdendo meu fôlego_

_Perdendo meu direito de estar errado_

_Eu estou com muito medo_

_Com muito medo de não ser forte"_

_( Who I Am - Nick Jonas)_

A garota olhou pro espelho do vestiário onde seu tronco nu aparecia. Ela já nem entendia mais porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas a necessidade de fazer aquilo, era quase insuportável. Aos poucos foi retirando a faixa que envolvia seus seios os liberandos. Observou a cartola em cima do banco. As roupas de "Duque" espalhadas pelo chão. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo. Estava decidida a fazer isso.

Quando terminou de se ajeitar novamente, um trabalho extremamente dificil, se encaminhou para o salão certa de que Rachel a estaria esperando. Iria contar tudo pra ela, alí. E fosse o que fosse a reação da morena, teria de aceitar e seguir em frente, com ou sem ela do lado.

Porém seus olhos vasculharam o salão inteiro e nada da menina. No palco Finn recebia a coroa de Rei, com Sugar ao seu lado de Rainha. Inferno! Onde ela poderia ter ido? Avistou Mike em um canto com Tina e correu até eles.

- Chang! - Os dois olharam. Balançou a cabeça, sempre esquecia esse maldito detalhe. - Mike! Mike, onde tá ela?

- Eu achei que ela tinha ido atrás de você!

- Como assim atrás de mim? - Ela passou as mãos no cabelo exasperada.

- Ele tá querendo dizer que a Hobbit, depois de ter sido beijada pela sua versão masculina, saltou a correr pra dentro da escola. Ela não te achou então, _tomboy_? - E desandou em uma risada que fez as bochechas de Quinn corarem. Onde ela estava mesmo com a cabeça de fazer o "Duque" ir até o Baile?

- Cala a boca, Satã!

- Você tá perdida, Q. Ela disse que vai te chamar assim pro resto das nossas vidas... - Brittany se aproximou de Quinn e a abraçou calorosamente. - Não se preocupe, eu vou te dar total apoio durante a cirurgia, e prometo te ajudar a aprender a fazer a barba quando ela começar a crescer ok?

E então Santana começou a rir mais alto, junto de Mike e Tina, e Quinn finalmente se deu por vencida. Parece que o universo não queria que ela falasse com Rachel aquela noite. Pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem.

"_Não posso sumir por um momento mesmo né? Tá tudo bem? Você perdeu a coroação Hudson/Motta... Enfim, boa noite! - Q"_

Não teve resposta pelo resto da noite

= / =

Quinn abriu os olhos cansada aquela manhã. A noite anterior ainda ecoando na sua mente. Rachel não respondera sua mensagem. Tinha fugido do baile. Tinha fugido dela, ou do Duque? Se levantou calmamente jogando a manta pro lado e caminhou até seu banheiro. Ligou a agua pra encher a banheira e voltou pro quarto, se jogando na cama. Lembrou de quando viu a garota pela primeira vez. De como o sorriso dela a fizera estremecer, e ela não tinha entendido aquilo.

Quinn queria tanto conversar com ela, escutar sua risada, sentir seu perfume. E então as Cherrios apareceram, e Rachel se tornou terreno proibido. E tudo que ela mais queria ela arranjar um jeito de falar com a menina. Foi quando escutou a conversa da sua mãe com Frannie, e tudo fez sentido.

Se era um baile mascarado... Ninguém saberia que era ela falando com Rachel não é mesmo?

Achou que já havia dado tempo suficiente pra banheira se encher e foi em direção ao banheiro deixando a camisola e calcinha jogada no chão. Emergiu o corpo todo dentro da água e voltou a pensar. De onde tinha tirado a idéia de se vestir de menino? Não fazia idéia. Um belo dia havia visto a capa e cartola do pai e teve a idéia. Fizera tudo sozinha, as faixas no peito, para esconder o volume. As luvas, as máscaras, as fantasias, o celular com número bloqueado, os motoristas de seu pai. O local foi um empréstimo de sua madrinha que passava as festas de fim de ano na França. Tudo conspirava pra ela conquistar Rachel naquela noite.

E ela não teve coragem.

E nem no ano seguinte.

E então as coisas foram acontecendo com calma, e ela foi percebendo que mais que uma vontade de falar com Rachel, surgia nela uma vontade imensa de ter a garota pra si. Até que chegou aquele dia onde ela não queria mais que a Rachel conhecesse só o Duque. Amasse só o Duque.

Ela queria que ela amasse a Quinn.

Foi quando ela conversou com Mr. Schue e lhe contou sua idéia. E o resto foi simplesmente acontecendo.

Pegou o celular do lado da banheira e olhou. Ainda não havia mandado a mensagem de bom dia, como Duque. Deveria? Ela estaria esperando? Que diabos ela fazia agora? Não queria mais aquilo, não queria mais ser o Duque!

O celular vibrou em sua mão.

"_**Fiz algo de errado, pra não receber bom dia? - R"**_

Abriu um sorriso enorme. Rachel conseguia ser tão adorável.

"_Não posso mais dormir até tarde em um domingo? Bom dia, amada. - L"_

Ela estava perdida.

= / =

- Quinn? - A voz no telefone a fez tremer e sentir uma onda de calor invadir o corpo. Já havia dois dias que não havia falado com a menina. - Quinnie?

- Oi! Rachel!

- Céus, Quinn! Se eu não ligo você não dá sinal de vida não é mesmo? - A voz dela demonstrava uma falsa indgnação que fez com que Quinn abrisse um enorme sorriso.

- Foi mal. Frannie quebrou o braço, e como David está numa viagem de trabalho ela veio aqui pra casa. E você pode imaginar como minha irmã pode ser exigente não é mesmo?

- Todas vocês Fabrays são!

- Hey! Mas isso não vem ao caso.. Não foi eu que fugi do Baile, senhorita Berry!

- Oh Quinn! Era disso mesmo que eu queria falar com você, será que tem como você vir aqui em casa agora?

- Claro! Vou me livrar de Satã aqui e já estou indo.

- Uau, Santana está ai também? - Quinn soltou uma gargalhada alta ao escutar o comentário.

- Sério, Santana parece o próprio Cristo perto da minha irmã. Já estou indo.

Click. Fim de ligação.

A loira ajeitou o cabelo no espelho, pegou a chave do carro e saiu em direção a casa da morena. Parou em frente a casa amarela e respirou fundo. Estava decidida. Iria contar toda a verdade pra Rachel. Não podia hesitar, era agora ou nunca.

Tocou a campainha e esperando Rachel abrir a porta se deparou com Sam Evans.

- Sam? Ué... Está tendo uma festa ou algo parecido?

- Amor? A Quinn chegou? - E então Rachel apareceu atrás de Sam, passando as mãos pela cintura do garoto.

Que sorriu e se inclinou pra depositar um beijo na ponta do nariz da morena.

Era demais pra cabeça de Quinn. E ela saiu correndo em direção ao carro

= / =

- SEU DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DE UMA MÃE, IDIOTA, PALHAÇO, SEU... SEU! AAAAHHHRG - Foi assim que Quinn comprimentou Mike aquela noite quando ele abriu a porta de sua casa. Em meio aos socos e empurrões ele conseguiu segurar as mãos da menina e a puxar para um abraço em seu corpo forte.

- Hey, hey! Calma, o que foi que aconteceu, loira? - Ele disse a puxando pra dentro de casa, seus pais estavam em um jantar importante mesmo, não havia ninguém na casa.

- Ela tá com o Sam! Sam Evans! Sam Fucking Evans! Mike... Porque isso? O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

- Ah! Foi isso que ela quis dizer quando me mandou a mensagem falando que tinha descoberto o Duque? Eu achei que você finalmente tinha contado, Quinn!

Então a menina levantou os olhos e começou a enxugá-los. Pera ai. Rachel achava que Sam era o Duque? Mas como? Porque?

- Mike... Isso num faz sentido... A boca dele! COMO ELA NÃO REPAROU QUE A BOCA DELE É DIFERENTE DA MINHA? - E desatou a chorar de novo. Os dois já estavam sentados na cama do garoto e ela tremia nos braços dele. - Ela me beijou Michael! Na festa que teve aqui.. Ela beijou a minha boca, ela disse que pra melhor amiga dela era só o melhor! E agora isso? Ela troca a melhor amiga e o Duque pelo idiota do Evans?

- Quinn você precisa se acalmar... Eu vou ligar pra Santana.

E foi isso. Depois de meia hora, estavam no quarto Tina, Santana e Brittany, todos enrolados em mantas e assistindo Blue Valentine. Quinn chorou o resto da noite.

= / =

-Evans, preciso falar com você. - Quinn passou pelo corredor da escola com sua beca de formatura. O loiro a olhou confuso.

- Ah... ok. Antes ou depois da cerimonia?

- Agora.

- Certo. Vamos na sala do coral.

Quando chegaram lá Quinn fechou a porta com um estrondo e se virou em direção a Sam. O segurando pelo colarinho e empurrando até o piano.

- QUE MERDA VOCÊ ACHA QUE TÁ FAZENDO, EVANS?

- OPA, COMO QUE É? EU NUM TO FAZENDO NADA!

- E ESSE SEU NAMORO COM A RACHEL?

- ELA QUE VEIO FALAR COMIGO, DISSE QUE SABIA QUEM EU ERA E ME DEU UM BEIJO! Oras, eu tô solteiro, a rachel é bonita! Eu fiquei com ela! Simples!

Quinn soltou o garoto e passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos. andou um pouco pela sala tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em vir toda vez que pensava na morena.

- Você tá enganando ela, Evans... Você... Você me roubou ela! - ELa se virou pra ele, os olhos vermelhos, e viu o garoto se mexer incomodado. - Você... ELa é minha, entendeu? Sou eu que ela deseja, eu sou o maldito duque dela!

E então Sam abriu um enorme sorriso, com aquela enorme boca dele e mexeu no bolso traseiro da calça tirando um envelope. Deixando em cima do piano e indo pra fora da sala. A meniina pegou o papel e abriu com calma. As lagrimas rolando enquanto lia as palavras.

"_Lady Fabray,_

_Fico feliz que você tenha aberto o envelope, estava com medo que o jogasse fora achando ser alguma brincadeira idiota de pessoas, igualmente idiotas, da sua escola. Felizmente tenho o prazer de lhe informar que está sendo convidada para o I Baile Berry. Espero ansiosamente a sua presença._

_Com carinho, Sua Rachel._"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Foi pequeno, mas importante pra história... Semana que vem o penultimo capitulo, com a resolução de tudo isso! Queria agradecer a Olga pelos maravilhosos 59 minutos de hoje *_*

See Ya!


	9. Stay

**N/A: **Não vou dar explicações. Simplesmente não aparecia a inspiração pra finalizar essa história. E acho que talvez eu estivesse com medo de terminar ela. Espero que o final agrade a todos. Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês que esperaram. Eu sei que não é facil, eu não faço idéia de como eu não fui ameaçada de morte. Bom, mais recadinhos no final!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Linda, única<em>

_Você é algo especial,amor_

_E você nem percebe_

_Que você é o desejo do meu coração_

_Tudo que precisei e mais_

_Eu sei que você está assustada_

_Mas eu prometo, amor_

_Eu não sou quem eu era antes_

_(Stay - Nick Jonas)_

Rachel respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos aquela manhã. De algum jeito seu coração batia mais rápido do que o normal. Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto quando se deu conta do motivo. Quinn seria sua, do jeito que ela sempre quis. Pulou da cama num salto e desceu as escadas em seu pijama de ursinhos.

- Bom dia, estrela! - Disse Hiram pegando a filha no terceiro degrau e a colocando no chão. Desde que havia começado a fazer a academia gostava de se exibir.

- Por Deus, Hiram! Ela é pequena mas ainda é pesada pra você! - Leroy bateu de leve no ombro do marido.

- De fato eu acho que a Rachel poderia emagrecer um pouco pra ajudar o velho pai aqui...

- Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui! - Rachel cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Ohn estrelinha do papai! Não precisa ficar emburradinha, pra compensar o fato de que vamos te deixar sozinha essa noite, já que você sabe que é nosso aniversário de casamento, seu pai fez panquecas!

- Mas pai...

- VEGANAS! - Leroy completou, interrompendo a filha enquanto Hiram pegava a menina no colo e a levava pra cozinha em meio à gargalhadas.

O dia prometia ser bom. O dia ia ser bom. Porque tudo estava caminhando pra resolução de um dos maiores casos da adolescência da menina, e nada, nem mesmo o fato do beagle do vizinho estar nadando na sua piscina iria estragar aquilo. Noah iria dar um jeito naquilo mais tarde.

= / =

- Acabei de ver o Puck saindo daqui, problemas na piscina? - Mike disse entrando no quarto da garota.

- Viggo nadou lá hoje de manhã, e Deus sabe o que aquele diabinho fez na água... - disse ainda dentro do banheiro.

- Sério, eu ainda não entendo como podem nomear um cacho... - Ele deixou a boca aberta alguns segundos ao observar a menina entrar no quarto. - Deus! Rachel!

- O que? Borrou? - Os olhos da menina se arregalaram e ela correu para frente do espelho observando o vestido e a maquiagem.

- Não! É só que... Quinn é realmente uma garota de sorte. - deu alguns passos em direção a menina e segurou seu rosto nas mãos fortes. - Você está simplesmente perfeita, Rachel!

- V-vo... Você realmente acha isso? Acha que ela vai pensar isso?

- Tá brincando? Se você tivesse de pijamas, Quinn iria achar perfeito! Principalmente aquele do Pequeno Príncipe que você tem. - Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Mas... Desse jeito Rachel, ela vai morrer!

- Michael... Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia desejar. Nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu acharia que encontraria alguém como você... E.. Eu acho que nunca disse isso pra você... Eu te amo!

O garoto abriu um sorriso e pegou a menina em seus braços em um abraço apertado, as lágrimas já começando a rolar pelo seu rosto. Aquela era sua pequena, sua Rachel, sua melhor amiga.

- Na verdade você já disse, mas como você não estava sóbria acho que não conta né? - Ele disse a voz ainda embargada.

- Idiota! - Rachel limpou os olhos molhados. - Droga, você vai ter que me ajudar a refazer a maquiagem!

O garoto se afastou dela e a colocou sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha procurando os cosméticos da garota.

- Você vai ser a melhor Christine Daè que o mundo já viu!

- Oh meu Deus! Não sei o que é mais gay, Michael, você me maquiando ou sabendo o sobrenome da personagem de Fantasma da Ópera!

- Uma palavra sobre isso, e Quinn Fabray vai saber que você ainda joga Tibia...

E depois de 15 minutos de corrida pelo quarto os dois finalmente pararam pra refazer o penteado e a maquiagem de Rachel.

= / =

Rachel sentou-se na poltrona de seu pai esperando pacientemente pelo horário certo. Bob tinha feito o imenso favor de ficar encarregado de entregar a fantasia de Quinn e trazer ela até a casa da morena. Sentia os minutos passando por seu corpo inteiro enquanto pensava no sentimento que crescia e crescia dentro de seu peito.

Deveria estar assustada não? Passou anos apaixonada pela imagem de um menino que no final se revelou uma menina... Aquilo deveria assustá-la, a fazer se afastar, mas Quinn tinha a conquistado das duas maneiras, foi sua amante e sua amiga. Quinn a tinha preparado para aquela situação.

O ding-dong sonoro ecoou pela casa e Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso indo até a sala de jantar. Escutou os passos vindo até a cozinha e se sentou esperando por Quinn.

E de repente não sabia o que falar. Não sabia mais como reagir às ações da loira, não tinha ideia de como faria pra respirar. E então ela escutou, sem instrumental nenhum, somente a voz. Quinn cantava.

**No more talk of darkness,**

**Forget these wide-eyed fears.**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you**

**My words will warm and calm you.**

Rachel se virou na cadeira e encarou aqueles olhos avelã por detrás da máscara. Quinn estava mais perfeita ainda, se isso era possível. O coração da menina se esquentou, ao ver o sorriso no rosto de sua amada.

**Let me be your freedom,**

**Let daylight dry your tears.**

**I'm here, with you, beside you,**

**To guard you and to guide you...**

Quinn foi até a mesa ofereceu a mão enluvada pra Rachel que se adiantou em pegar. E continuou o dueto.

**Say you love me**

**Every waking moment,**

**Turn my head with talk of summertime...**

Sentiu a menina aproximar seus rostos e roçar o nariz no dela, as mãos passando em volta de sua cintura e começando um embalar lento.

**Say you need me with you,**

**Now and always...**

**Promise me that all you say is true...**

**That's all I ask of you...**

- Quinn, eu... - A loira colocou o dedo suavemente na boca da morena.

**Let me be your shelter,**

**Let me be your light**

**You're safe - no one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you...**

Rachel sentiu seu corpo ser girado no próprio eixo antes de encostar seu corpo no da loira.

**All I want is freedom,**

**A world with no more night**

**And you always beside me**

**To hold me and to hide me...**

Quinn soltou um pequeno riso quanto Rachel escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Ela se sentia segura ali, sempre se sentiu. Quinn era seu porto seguro. Sua força.

**Then say you'll share with me**

**One love, one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you need me with you**

**Here, beside you**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too...**

**Rachel,**

**That's all I ask of you...**

- Rachel, você quer ser minha namorada?

Pronto. Seu coração definitivamente tinha derretido. A morena deu um gritinho agudo pouco antes de pular no colo da menina balançando a cabeça freneticamente e a beijar com entusiasmo.

= / =

Rachel abriu os olhos preguiçosa sentindo mãos brancas e delicadas rodearem sua cintura nua. Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto e ela se virou para encarar sua namorada.

- Dormiu bem? - Disse dando um selinho na loira ainda enroscada no corpo dela.

- Nunca dormi melhor...

- Eu vou sentir saudades disso quando nós formos pra faculdade... Promete que vai me visitar?

- O que? E você acha que eu vou deixar você sozinha em um quarto com Satã sem aparecer pelo menos todo fim de semana?

- Quinn! - Ela deu um tapa no ombro da garota soltando risadas. - Se você me ajudar com meus trabalhos, talvez eu vá para New Heaven de vez em quando...

A loira abriu um sorriso e aproximou os lábios para iniciar um beijo lento e calmo. Seu corpo já passando por cima do corpo da menor.

- Humn... Você sabia que aquela música quem canta é o Raoul, né? - Rachel disse entre um beijo e outro. Quinn parou seu caminho para o pescoço da morena.

- Sério Rachel, é nisso que você tá pensando?

- Nah... Só queria te distrair...

- Me distrair, porque você iria querer me... - E então ela foi interrompida com uma sessão de cócegas, e por uma diva de meio metro subindo em cima dela só de calcinha.

Rachel estava disposta a matar a loira de tanto rir quando um pigarro na porta fez as duas se virarem imediatamente, Quinn se cobrindo com mais rapidez que ela.

- Parece que você teve uma noite divertida, não é filha? - Leroy disse com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, e o rosto sério.

- Sr. Berry eu posso explicar.

- Ótimo! Então nos acompanhe para o café da manhã, que a julgar pelos pratos vazios em cima da mesa as senhoritas nem jantaram... - Disse Hiram entrando no quarto com um sorriso simpático. - E você, Leroy, trate de disfarçar melhor essa cara de malvado. Eu sinto sua felicidade de lá de baixo.

- Hiram! Eu tô tentando bancar o pai aqui!

- Ah, Pai, Papai? - Rachel interrompeu antes que os dois começassem a discutir ali mesmo.

- Que foi? - Disseram em uníssono olhando a filha.

- A gente precisa se trocar.

- Oh. Claro! Vão lá queridas! - E se virou pra sair com o marido, não sem antes Leroy dar uma última olhada para nora e sussurrar um "10 minutos, e eu subo pra levar vocês!"

Rachel se virou pra Quinn e deu um selinho nela. Aquele sim era o começo da sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Yey! Sim, sim, eu sei, esse capitulo tá curto, mas é isso gente! Não tem mais o que explicar, tudo já foi resolvido e isso era só uma finalização mesmo. Gente, obrigada MESMO por não me abandonar! Ainda vou postar mais um capitulo de epilogo, provavelmente no decorrer dessa semana. Agradecimentos pra Gi que tirou essa historia da minha cabeça. A Olga que teve a maior paciencia do mundo comigo, e ao meu OTP forever que é July *_*

Amo vocês todas!


	10. Honey Bee

**N/A: **Não! Eu não morri! Depois de uma LONGA espera, eu não tenho desculpas, foi falta de inspiração mesme e talvez um pouco de preguiça de escrever. Nos últimos tempos a casa passou por uma reforma, o computador quebrou, e quando eu tinha acesso a um computador a última cvoisa que eu queria fazer era escrever. Eu sei, feio da minha parte, mas eu devia esse final pra vocês. Não sei se é o que vocês estavam esperando, a história em sim já estava finalizada, esse é só mais um gostinho do mundo de Masquerade.

E pra quem quiser ter uma noção básica (eu sei que eu gosto)

Quinn e Rachel = 44 anos  
>Christine e Eric = 17<br>Ariel = 15  
>Santiago e Brett = 20 e 13<p>

Chris = .tumblr tumblr_m9jbfiTaZe1qlugr4o1_

Eric = teenidols4you blink/Actors/matt_

Santiago e Brett = tumblr_

Ariel = albums/mm96/javabeans122/act/2010/10c/choieunseo_

* * *

><p><em>Se você for o meu suave e doce<em>

_Eu serei o seu forte e firme_

_Se for minha taça de vinho_

_Eu serei a sua dose de uísque_

_Se for meu dia de sol_

_Serei a sua árvore de sombra_

_Você quer ser minha madressilva?_

_Eu serei a seu mel de abelha_

_(Honey Bee - Blake Shelton)_

**25 de Novembro, 2038**

- Bom dia, tia Quinn! – O menino abriu um enorme sorriso de dentes largos e brancos pra mulher que abrira a porta.

- Brett! – Ela pegou o menino magricela pelos braços e o ergueu para dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Hey, tia! Eu já tenho 13 anos, num pega bem você ficar me dando beijos assim. – Ele fingiu uma cara brava enquanto ela bagunçava seu cabelo. – Mamãe disse que nós deveríamos ajudar a senhora a arrumar a janta de Ação de Graças. Ela disse que nós íamos ser que nem os duendes do papai Noel...

- Sem a parte da escravidão, é claro. – Quinn levantou os olhos pro menino mais velho que se aproximou guardando a chave do carro no bolso.

- Santiago! – Ela agarrou o pescoço do menino o enchendo de beijos. – Deus, você parece que esticou uns 15cm!

- É sempre assim, vocês todas gostam mais dele. – Brett cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e Quinn soltou uma gargalhada enorme abrindo espaço para os garotos entrarem em sua casa.

- Quando você for pra faculdade também vamos sentir sua falta, B. E por falar em B, onde estão suas mães garotos?

- Só veio eu e o Ti, elas disseram que precisavam ficar sozinhas. Uma tradição de ação de graças ou coisa assim...

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto levava os meninos pra sala, onde sua mulher estava assistindo TV.

- O que quer dizer que elas provavelmente devem estar fazendo sexo na mesa de jantar.

- Tiago! Isso são modos de falar? – Rachel se levantou para dar um aperto na bochecha do afilhado e dar um beijo no mais velho.

- Ué tia, eu não to falando algo improvável. E o Eric e a Chris? – Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Primeiro no banho, e Christine ainda não acordou, mas se você quiser ir acor... – Ela não precisou terminar a frase e Santiago já estava subindo as escadas com uma cara travessa no rosto.

- As vezes eu acho que ele só vem aqui pra ver nossa filha, Quinnie...

- Bastardo, eu que sou a madrinha dele não ganho tanta atenção!

- Bom, o meu aqui me ama! – Rachel pega o menino no colo e começa a apertar ele, fazendo cócegas.

- Tia, tia, tiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa, não faz isso! – Ele se contorcia tentando escapar dos dedos ágeis da diva. – Heeeey, ahahahahahahahahahahahhaha vo... hahahahaha você é a única... hahahahahahahahha para com issooo! Tiiia! Você é a única que me dá atenção aqui!

Os olhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas e ela desabou a dar beijos no rosto do menino.

Quinn revirou os olhos. Um grito pode ser ouvido no andar de cima, seguido de um estrondo. Aquele ia ser um longo dia.

= / =

O quarto estava no mais absoluto breu. De dentro, podia se escutar o leve ressonar que vinha da cama da menina, Santiago abriu um enorme sorriso. Christine era sua melhor amiga desde... Bem, desde que ela nasceu! Gostava muito de Eric também, mas Christine... Tinha algo na menina que o fazia tão bem, e mesmo sendo dois anos mais nova parecia que ela sempre tinha o conselho certo a dar. Ninguém na família sabia, mas o primeiro beijo de Santiago havia sido com a garota, no auge dos seus 15 anos, o menino era só mais um desajeitado da turma, com duas mães e que não fazia parte do time de futebol. Ou seja, um loser que nenhuma garota na escola queria beijar.

Christine era diferente. Christine o olhava com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso no rosto. Ela sempre o abraçava forte e levava pra passear pelos parques de Lima, e os dois tomavam sorvete enquanto Eric ia jogar futebol com os outros meninos do bairro. E em uma dessas vezes, enquanto chovia muito e os dois corriam até o campo, eles caíram. E como se por magnetismo os corpos se encontraram e os lábios buscaram uns pelos outros.

O beijo nunca mais aconteceu, de fato não aconteceu mais nada entre os dois, a não ser a amizade que aumentou. A cumplicidade.

Foi com Santiago que Christine foi conversar quando estava pensando em perder a virgindade. Foi pra ele, também, que ela chorou quando tirou a primeira nota vermelha. E foi com ele que ela passou a tarde traumática quando pegou suas mães fazendo sexo. E foi pra Christine que Santiago contou que gostava de escrever poemas. Foi pra ela que ele correu quando foi jogado no lixo pela primeira vez. E pra ela que ligou quando descobriu que tinha sido aceito na faculdade. Eles eram suas próprias rochas.

E agora ele estava a kms de distancia e sentia tanta falta dela.

Se esgueirou pelo quarto escuro, que conhecia como a palma de sua própria mão, e escalou a cama da menina se colocando em cima dela. Dormia como um anjo, e ele abriu um sorriso diabólico levantando a mão pra puxar o nariz a sua frente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Christine se levantou no susto e empurrou o menino que caiu no chão gargalhando. – SEU IDIOTA! EU VOU TE ENFORCAR COM MINHAS PROPRIAS MÃOS!

- Hahahahah sua cara foi HILÁRIA! Eu devia ter filmado isso! – Ele se levantou esfregando o bumbum dolorido e foi até a menina a pegando no colo com facilidade e colando a testa na dela. - Céus como eu estava com saudades de você!

- Arg! Eu deveria brigar com você seu retardado! - Ela rodeou o pescoço do amigo e deu um selinho nele. - Vamos, me coloca no chão que eu ainda preciso me arrumar.

- Como se algo fosse dar jeito nessa cara amassada...

- AHH SEU IMBECIL! - Os punhos dela começaram a bater no tórax do menino e ele riu a colocando no chão e começando a correr pelo andar de cima. A tarde seria maravilhosa.

= / =

- Parecem duas crianças!

- Rachel! Você estava assistindo A Bela e a Fera ontem!

- As músicas são boas! Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo!

- Filme infantil, meu amor...

- A culpa é da Santana que deu a luz a esse menino hiperativo!

- Sua filha acompanha...

- Foram os seus óvulos Quinn.

- Na sua barriga.

- Mas.

- CHEGA! - As duas olharam pro menino no sofá com os braços cruzados, olhando a tv ligada. - Qualé, num to afim de saber como foi que vocês fizeram o Eric e a Chris, poxa.

- Ô meu Deus, vem aqui baby B! - Rachel agarrou o menino nos braços novamente o enchendo de beijos.

- Eu to começando a fica com ciúmes disso. - Quinn se sentou ao lado dos dois e bagunçou o cabelo do menino.

Brett era adorável. O pré-adolescente (como ele gostava de exaltar no auge dos seus 13 anos) tinha um coração maior que o mundo. Assim como a mãe, Brittany o garoto tinha o dom pra dança e boas ações.

- Relaxa tia, só tenho olhos pra uma garota. - Ele tampou a boca no segundo seguinte. Não deveria ter falado aquilo. Rachel arregalou os olhos esperançosa. - Não, não, não, eu não vou falar!

- Ah vai sim! Pode ir começando! - Ela pegou o controle da mão de Quinn e deu mute na tv. - Vamos, Brett! Quem é a dona desse coração enorme?

- Rachel, não é assim que faz. - Ela olhou pro "sobrinho" que sorria agradecido. - Ou ele fala ou fica sem sobremesa.

- TIA!

- Eu concordo com ela! Agora vamos, fala ou nada de sobremesa! - As duas tinham sorrisos abertos na cara. Ele respirou fundo.

- Começou ano passado. Eu conheço ela a muito tempo sabe, tias? Só que ela é mais velha, e tenho certeza que nunca iria pensar em mim dessa maneira... Eu sou só um pirralho que danço, como um bobo da corte. Ela.. Ela é como uma Rainha maravilhosa e... É a melhor amiga do meu irmão. - Ele fechou os olhos esperando a bomba.

- Como assim a melhor amiga do seu irmão? Eu achei que fosse a...

- BRETT VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO PELA CHRISTINE?

- Hey! Não grita! Eles podem escutar, e eu... Eu num quero que ela me trate mal... Desculpa tia Rachel e tia Quinn.

- Brett meu anjo! A Chris nunca iria te tratar mal! - Rachel segurou o rosto do menino e o encarou. - E nunca peça desculpas por estar apaixonado por alguém ok?

- Pequeno, pode deixar que seu segredo tá guardado aqui com a gente certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça e recebeu outro abraço das tias. Sem perceberem que parados na escada Christine e Santiago escutavam tudo.

= / =

A campainha tocou. Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Diabos quem era que estava tentando quebrar sua campainha linda e maravilhosa? Rachel soltou o afilhado e foi em direção a porta a abrindo com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que é?

- Cade ele? - Mike estava com a gravata frouxa e os cabelos bagunçados, claramente tinha saido de casa nervoso. Atrás dele Tina estava abraçada com a filha com um sorriso fraco.

- Ele quem, Mike?

- O inescrupuloso do seu filho.

Quinn apareceu na porta atrás de Rachel.

- Opa, vamos devagar. O Eric está tomando banho. Entra e nós podemos conversar.

O homem respirou fundo e entrou na casa dando um leve abraço nas anfitriãs. Logo em seguida entraram Tina e a pequena Ariel.

- Olá meninas, desculpa o Mike, ele está um pouco exaltado com as notícias.

- Por Barbra, o que o Eric fez?

- Acho melhor ele falar...

Eles se dirigiram para cozinha e Mike se sentou na mesa desconsolado. - Eu o considerava um filho! Um filho, Rachel! E ele me apunhalou pelas costas!

- Pai! Não exagera!

- Você não fala comigo Ariel Cohen-Chang!

- Michael!

- Eu tô falando sério, ainda está entalado na minha garganta!

Rachel e Quinn apenas olhavam chocadas pra cena, logo mais surgiram Brett, Chris e Santiago. A menina estendeu a mão.

- Há, os dois me devem 50 pila. Vamos, podem ir pagando.

- Caramba, Ariel! Eu tava apostando em você! - Brett enfiou a mão no bolso contrariado. Ariel deu os ombros com ar de culpada.

- Opa! Que história é essa mocinho? - Rachel olhou desconfiada.

- Nós apostamos quanto tempo demoraria pros adultos descobrirem, eu apostei três meses, tava confiando que você ia descobrir tia Quinn!

- E eu achei que vocês iriam demorar até o Eric entrar pra faculdade! Faltava pouco Ariel!

- E eu sabiamente apostei no dia de ação de graças! Vou poder comprar aquela saia linda que a mamãe não deixou!

Quinn arregalou os olhos. - Nananinanão! Não é porque eu não dei o dinheiro que ainda assim você vai comprar aquilo, é muito curto!

- Ah mãe, você tá preocupada comigo enquanto o Eric pode sair por ai namorando a filha de 15 anos do tio Mike?

E então a ficha das duas mulheres caiu e elas olharam para Mike que balançava a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- ERIC BERRY FABRAY. DESÇA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE.

Ouviu-se uma comoção no andar superior e logo o menino apareceu, estava vestindo apenas uma jeans e tinha uma toalha na mão secando os cabelos.

- Você me chamou, Mã... - Ele olhou ao redor, as bochechas ficando vermelhas instantaneamente. - Oh, isso não é nada bom.. - Mike se levantou imediatamente indo em direção ao menino.

- Quais são suas intenções com ela, garoto?

- Ow, vamos ficar calmos tio, eu posso explicar. - Ele levantou as mãos.

- Ah você vai explicar direitinho mesmo, e não me chama de tio que você me traiu!

- Michael, não vamos exagerar, trair é uma palavra muito forte!

- Rachel! - Ele se virou para a amiga. - Ele estava tendo um relacionamento com meu bebê! Debaixo do meu teto! Às escondidas!

- Melhor debaixo do seu teto que na rua não é mesmo?

- Eu confiei nele pra protegê-la e ele foi e... E... Ele tirou a honra dela!

- Calma, tio, não foi nada disso, eu tenho a melhor das intenções com ela e nós já estamos juntos há sete meses!

- Não vem falar calma pra mim, moleque atrevido!

- MICHAEL! Eu te amo, mas se você chamar o meu filho de moleque de novo eu não meço minhas ações! - Quinn foi em direção a ele grudando um nariz no do homem. A tensão começou a aumentar e Santiago se preparava pra segurar um dos dois quando se escutou uma pequena voz.

- Pai... Eu não quero que vocês briguem.

Todos se viraram pra olha Ariel que foi até Eric e o abraçou.

- Porque vocês não conseguem ficar felizes? Eu tenho certeza que a Tia Rach e a Tia Q criaram o Eric pra ser um cavalheiro, que ele é, com qualquer mulher na vida dele. E pai, você tem grande influência nisso também! O Eric sempre foi um homem mais do que respeitoso, e o nosso relacionamento é maravilhoso. E se eu e ele decidimos, JUNTOS, aumentar nossa intimidade, não devemos explicações pra ninguém! Nós usamos proteção, e a mamãe me levou no programa de planejamento familiar. Então por favor, podemos ser pessoas civilizadas e sentarmos para assistir tv enquanto o jantar não fica pronto?

Os olhos ainda estavam grudados na menina quando se ouviu um bater de palmas vindo do lado da porta.

- Por Dios, essa menina é mais inteligente que todos nessa casa!

- Eu trouxe um filme, quem quer ver antes da janta?

- Mães!

- Tias!

- Sant! Britt!

- Sim, sim, somos nós, agora vamos que eu estou com pressa, e pequena Chang, ótimo discurso.

- E eu fico feliz que vocês usaram o estúdio com bom uso!

Os adolescentes ficaram vermelhos.

- OK! Eu não preciso mais escutar isso. Eric, eu preciso conversar com você a sós. E fique calma, Quinnie, não vou machucar seu filho! Com licença.

- Qualquer coisa grita, filho, eu vou num pulo!

- Ok, mãe, brigada. - Ele disse seguindo o tio pela escada.

- Bom onde estávamos? - Brittany abriu um sorriso imenso.

= / =

- Você entendeu as condições?

- Sim senhor.

- Repita-as.

- Eu preciso comprar uma aliança, e firmar um compromisso, ela estará em casa antes das dez, e eu só durmo lá na sua casa de porta aberta.

- E?

- E se por um acaso eu voltar a manter relações com sua filha não será no estúdio da tia Brit, eu vou usar camisinha, e pra todos os casos você não sabe que aconteceu?

- Ótimo menino, só mais uma coisa.

- Ok, ok, eu jogo Rock Band com você tio!

- Pronto, estou mais tranquilo! Bem vindo a família.

- Eu achei que já era da família...

- Não abusa, menino, não abusa.

Três batidas na porta tira atenção deles.

- Hey garotos, A Quinnie tá chamando pra ir assistir o filme com elas.

- Ok, já estamos indo, amor. - Ele desvia o olhar da esposa e olha o sobrinho. - De qualquer modo, eu fico satisfeito de saber que foi você, confio na sua educação apesar de tudo.

- Valeu tio!

= / =

- Hey, Brett posso conversar com você? - Chris cutucou o menino e indicou o quintal com a cabeça.

- Claro que sim, Chris! - Os dois foram até o pequeno jardim que Quinn mantinha no quintal e se sentaram no banquinho que Rachel tinha colocado no meio das flores (com um caminho de pedras para não se pisar na grama óbvio) para se apreciar a beleza. Brett fixou o olhar em uma rosa logo a sua frente.

- Eu gosto tanto de vir aqui sabia? As vezes quando eu to preocupada, ou ansiosa eu venho ficar olhando as plantas da mamãe. Me acalma.

- São muito bonitas na verdade. Tia Quinn tem um cuidado imenso com elas.

- Ela é muito perfeccionista...

- Uhum.

- Como vão as aulas de dança?

- Eu tenho uma apresentação próximo sábado. Tô super ansioso na verdade... - Ele pegou uma pedrinha no chão e começou a jogar pra cima, estava desconfortável.

- Isso é ótimo! Eu vou poder ir né? Seu irmão vai estar aqui ainda? Podemos convencer ele!

- Ah... Talvez, Tiago num é muito ligado nessas coisas de dança.

- Brett olha pra mim.

O menino levantou a cabeça e se virou em direção dela.

- Seu irmão morre de orgulho de você sabia? Ele vive falando que queria ter herdado esse lado artístico da tia Britt.

- Ah, mas ele faz poesia, isso já é bem legal!

- Você é um ótimo irmão num é mesmo?

- Eu tento... Ele é uma boa pessoa afinal!

- Hahahahahahahaha, ai Brett, sabe que eu gosto muito de você?

O menino abaixou a cabeça as bochechas ficando de repente muito vermelhas.

- Eu escutei a conversa que você teve com as mamães...

- AH Deus... Chris olha, desculpa! Eu não quero que.. Tipo, isso mude nossos relacionamento e... - Ela segurou o rosto do menino e deu um leve selinho dele. - Eu.. Ah.. Er..

- Hahaha, fica calmo B! Eu gosto de você também, não desse jeito. Você ainda é muito novinho pra mim afinal...

- Desculpa.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa esperar alguns anos... Vamos ver como você se sai no ensino médio, que tal? Se até lá você não tiver achado outra garota, a gente pode conversar. - Ela deu uma piscadela e se levantou indo pra dentro da casa. - Hey Brett! Nosso segredinho ok?

O menino abriu um sorriso enorme.

= / =

O jantar transcorreu sem mais perturbações, todos comeram bem, o peru e o tofu que Rachel havia preparado. Os agradecimentos foram feitos, e todos saíram da casa Berry-Fabray de barriga cheia. Chris e Eric foram dormir na casa de Santana e Mike (nessa ordem) e as duas mulheres tinham a casa só pra si.

- Aceita uma taça de vinho, Rach? - A morena se virou da frente da lareira e abriu um sorriso ao ver Quinn em seus trajes de Fantasma Da Ópera.

- Ahh, você tava planejando isso não é mesmo?

- Eu ia dispensar as crianças de qualquer jeito. Vem, vamos assistir nosso filme.

As duas sentaram na poltrona assim que Quinn colocou um velho blu-ray de O Fantasma da Ópera, passou os braços sobre os ombros da mulher e se aconchegou.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu esqueci de agradecer uma coisa, Q...

- Ah é? E o que foi?

- Obrigada por mandar aquele convite pra mim. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

- Eu daria um jeito de te conquistar, mesmo sem essa tradição boba de família...

- Espera, é uma tradição certo?

- Sim, é.

- Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Oh Deus...

- Isso vai dar muito trabalho.

- Com certeza!

FIM

_Se você for minha louisiana_

_Eu serei seu mississippi_

_Você será minha pequena Loretta_

_Eu serei seu Conway Twitty_

_Você será meu açúcar baby_

_Eu serei seu chá, doce e gelado_

_Você quer ser minha madressilva?_

_Eu serei o seu mel de abelha_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que ainda está aqui, lendo. De verdade muito obrigada. Obrigada a todas as autoras que me acompanham também, a Seteentediados que me inspira muito, e tudo mais. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, foi um longo caminho. E até a próxima, quem sabe?

PS: Se alguém quiser usar o Eric, o Santiago, Brett, Chris e Ariel, sintam-se a vontade. Só mandar uma pm. Eu sei que eu gostaria de ler algo mais sobre eles, mas não tenho idéias do que fazer xD


End file.
